Miss Nora?
by Sweetbaby162014
Summary: Zack has it all; looks, great twin brother, grades and a hot girlfriend. But once he enters college and lad his eyes on a Business Professor name Miss Nora, he will find himself having dreams about a 15 year old girl from his past and don't know why. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1: who is Miss Nora?

**The Suite Life On Deck : Miss. Nora**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or anything. **

Thoughts:_Italic-_

Lyrics:**Bold/_Italic-_**_remembering people's words_

A/N: As always R.R... They will be OOC again. ^.^

This story is part (AU) and little SLOD and SL too.

Don't worry I'll get back to : **Revealed Who You Really Are. **Well on with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Miss Nora?<strong>

"Hey Zack! Wait up!"

A 18 year old Zack wearing a greystone microfleece zip jacket and blue carpenter jeans with white Starter Walker Sneakers, turned his head back to his best friend Bob. "Bob I told you I wasn't going to be late for Miss Nora's class again. Last time she made me stay after class helping her with organizing her files. I missed my date with Maya. I'm telling you Bob. Miss Nora is out to get me!"

A 18 year old Bob who was sporting a black pullover and khaki cargo pants with brown work shoe, rolled his eyes at his best friend and roommate when he started walking beside him. "Oh come on Zack. Miss Nora not out to get you, she just doesn't fall for your charm like all the other female teachers do. You actually have to work hard in her class-"

"I do work hard in her class!" Exclaim Zack, cutting Bob off as he watched him in the corner of his eye. "And I don't charm the other female teachers to get a easy grade. I'm just polite to them that's all." He stated, opening the door for him and Bob to their last class that evening (Business), and when he stepped in he saw that Miss Nora was missing from the class. "Anyway it looks like Miss Perfect is not here today." Zack said smirking.

"Shit! And I fix my hair for her too." Bob murmurer.

Zack gave Bob a weird look before rubbing his forehead. "Are you telling me that all this time you were fixing your hair for Miss Nora and not Hailey?"

When Bob laugh nervously, blushing. Zack groaned. " You've better be thankful that Hailey doesn't take this class." He warned his best friend. "And besides I can't believe you have the hots for Miss Nora, she's in her 40's." Zack added as Bob frowned.

"Hailey's aware of my 'innocence' crush on our business professor. And she's fine with it." Saying that, Bob looked to Zack, raising an eyebrow. "And since when did you know how old Miss Nora is anyway?"

"I don't." Zack admitted. "But most of the female professors are in their 30's-40's. And since she's a business professor she has to be in her 40's to have all the degrees she claims to have-"

Before Bob could defend their teacher, someone bet him too it.

"Actually, Mr. Martin. I'm only 22 years old, and as for my degrees/bachelors. I earned them with hard work and good studying."

Zack bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming as he turned behind him to see a young gorgeous dark brunette woman. She was wearing a red turtleneck and red leggings with a black mini skirt and black scrunch boots, giving him a small smile. "Miss Nora..."

Lessing her smile more, Miss Nora walked pass both young men, entering the class. "Take your seats Mr. Martin and Bob."

Taking his seat, Zack watched Miss Nora set her papers on her desk. He knew he told Bob he hates Miss Nora. But he knew if he told any of his friends that he was attractive to her. It somehow will get back to Maya and he didn't need her thinking he was cheating so she would tell Bailey who would tell Cody-. Zack shook his head to clear his thoughts. But as he clear his recent thoughts, new ones took their place as he's eyes took in every move Miss Nora's slender figure was making. _Not to mention, that I haven't been attractive to anyone like this in a long time since... _His mental words tail off as Miss Nora's voice reach his ears.

"Today's subjects is leadership...Daisy tell me the first true leader of business in your on words as well as explain if you would take his route or make another and better one."

As Daisy begun giving a speech of her own opinion on the first true leader of business's skills. Zack's mind had him slipping into a slumber, and as he was drifting off. He kept his sight on Miss Nora's form, who was now leaning against her desk with her arms folded under her bust, listening to Daisy's speech. Not able to control his drowsiness, Zack started seeing Miss Nora's face changing to look more younger(then she already was). And as soon as his eyelids lowered, he saw a familiar face replace his professor's, which had one name slipping from his lips unknown to him.

"London..."

But this had Bob looking back to him in fear shock, _Zack? Is this why he sleeps in this class? He's reminded of London... _Bob stared back to the front of the class, to noticed that Miss Nora was looking to Zack's sleeping form bent over his desk. Her stern expression and frowned told Bob that Zack was going to be staying after class again. Unaware to Zack, Bob was glad that he was force to spend less time with Maya. "No matter what Cody believes, that slut Maya will never take London's place in Zack's eyes and heart." Bob turned to the right side of him, at Zack's quiet grumbling as he slept away, making the red head sigh sadly at his best friend. _But that doesn't mean I don't what him to move on..._ Bob turned away as he blink back tears. _She__ wouldn't be happy to see that he's holding on to her when he needs to let go...before he falls back into dre- _Bob drop his thoughts as he focus on his notes, while Zack slept on beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: past childhood

**The Suite Life On Deck : Miss Nora**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own SL or anything **

**Thoughts: ****Italic-**

**Lyrics:****Bold/ Italic-remembering people's words**

**A/N** As always R.R. They will OOC again ^.^

This story is AU but it will have a little SLOD and SL too.

**Must read before going any further.**

This story will have sexual actions between a young kid and a teen. If you don't approve, then don't read. You have been warned.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Zack's past childhooddreamworld

At 4:01 in the afternoon, a 12 year old Zackary P Martin wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a navy blue/white vest sweater, dark blue jeans, a pair of black loafers. Carrying a navy blue back-pack, got off the school bus feeling weird that his twin brother Cody wasn't getting off with him, since his brother had left school early with a upset stomach. Saying good-bye to his best friend Bob. Zack made his way to the front entrance of the Tipton hotel, where him and his family live.

His dad Kirk who works as a singer at the St. Mark hotel across the street from the Tipton, and his mom Carey works at in the Tipton's hotel also as a singer. They all stay on the top floor in a family suite with two bedrooms;Zack and Cody share a room, and their parents in their own room. At first the manger of the Tipton hotel, Mr. Moseby wasn't to trilled to have twin 12 year old boys living in his hotel. But both Zack and Cody showed Mr. Moseby not to long after they move to the hotel, that they were behave young boys who follow the rules.

Zack smiled to Norman as he opened the hotel entrance door for him. "Thanks, Norman."

Norman, the doorman nod his head to him. "Your very welcome, Little Mr. Martin."

Before going up to his family's suite. Zack stopped in the lobby to check over if he had picked up all of Cody's work from school.

"Lets see...math work...check. Science...check...English...check." He zipped up his pack-back when he saw that he had everything there.

"Hey, Maddie." He called over to the candy girl, Maddie who was in her uniform, opening the candy counter for business. She smiled at him when he walked over.

"Hey, Zack-" then she paused and looked around the lobby before turning her attention back to him, with a puzzled look on her face. "Where's Cody?" She asked while putting out a glass jar of gum drops onto the counter and taking out two of them, for the Martin twins's usual candy treat.

Zack placed $ .50 on the counter for himself. "Cody had a upset stomach, so mom came and pick him up from school." He took one of the gum drops, instead of both. "I'm just getting one today, since Cody want be able to eat his." Maddie placed the the other gum drop back in the jar and placed Zack's $.50 in the cashiered.

"Oh, poor Cody. I hope he gets to feeling better." Maddie said with concern.

"Yeah,me too." Pulling out a $5.00, Zack pointed at the chocolate bars on the back wall behind Maddie. "Can I have 2 candy bars also. I can leave Cody's in the refrigerator for him, until he gets better-" Zack stop in his sentience, when Maddie looked out to the lobby with her face turning from a sweet smile into a angry frown. Looking towards the directions Maddie had her sight on, Zack saw why she was frowning.

Coming into the lobby from the front entrance was Wilfred A Tipton's only blood daughter, London T Tipton. She was wearing a sexy hot pink halter top that had a low cut front that tied at the back while the front of it gave every man in the lobby a nice view of her cleavage perfectly, with a wet look hot pink really really short mini skirt that show off her long honey lean legs, while sporting a pair of hot pink ankle boots. Her dark dye black hair was in a cute short cut that reach pass her ears, her makeup was that of goth/punk;pink eye-shadow, black eyeliner, pink nail polish, and her accessions;black fingerless gloves, black diamond star earrings, black diamond belly button ring, a black string with a pink diamond scull head hanging from it. The whole getup gave her a slutty/skimpy look while at the same time showing off her very hot and sexy honey trim teen body. Zack could tell that every female in the lobby hated her, especial Maddie. And with a seduction smirk on London's cherry red lips told him she knew what they thought of her, but didn't care.

"Well, it looks like the Tipton hotel slut has arrived." Maddie spoke up loud enough for London to hear as the heiress was passing them heading to stairs that leads to the elevators.

Hearing Maddie's comment made London frowned to herself, then change her direction from the elevator to the Tipton's restaurant hall where Gray was standing. Once she got close to Gray she turned to Maddie giving her a sweet smile before turning back to Gray, pulling him into a heavy kiss.

Maddie with her mouth hanging open, couldn't believe that her boyfriend Gray started returning London's kiss while pressing her close to him.

Zack was to speechless to think, but hearing Maddie's growling reach his ear told him that she was very beyond pissed.

Breaking the kiss London stepped back from a daze Gray, and looked back to Maddie with a displease look painted on her face.

"I thought you said he was a great kisser?" London shook her head,frowning in disgust. "I rather kiss a toad then him again." She commented, before walking down the hall to the Tipton hotel restaurant laughing. And not even 5 minutes after coming out of his daze, did Gray run down the hall after her, calling out his phone number to her.

Thinking it wise to get his candy bars later, Zack made his way towards the over filled elevator, so he wouldn't be the target to Maddie's temper.

* * *

><p><strong>6:09 in the elevator<strong>

Being the nice boy that he was, Zack let everybody on the elevator get off before him;there was about 13 people when he got on in the lobby. He even let people who was getting on just when others were getting off go before him.

So after 1 ½ hours of letting people come and go on the elevator. Zack smiled when the last person on the elevator with him got off. However before he could press the button to his floor, Zack saw London rushing onto the elevator in a hurry.

"Take me to the top floor, please." She told him out of breath.

Zack turned to London who was now leaning against the back wall of the elevator trying to catch her breath. _Did she just say please? Well what do you know, she knows manners. _Before Zack could go deeper into his discovery, he broke out of his thoughts as he heard a crowd of people coming towards the elevator and with the cameras and mikes in they're hands, told him that it was the paparazzi.

**Miss Tipton is that boy that you kissed in the lobby, a new fling?**

**What about Todd St. Mark? **

**How can you keep putting him through all this cheating?**

Seeing that the cute blond boy was just standing there not moving, London pushed him out of the way and pressed the top floor button herself, and just in time too. For the paparazzi was only inches from the elevator before it closed on them. Sighing to herself London waited until the elevator passed five floors before stopping the elevator completely. Therefore, when Zack realize the elevator wasn't moving anymore he jumped up from the floor where London pushed him.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?"

"I think I'm waiting out the paparazzi whom are probably outside my penthouse suite by now." She told him without turning to his direction.

"But I got to get up to the top floor, I'm already late getting home."

"That's not my problem, its yours." London replied which had Zack glaring at her bare back.

"Your right, its not your problem, but nor is your problem mine." Zack reach over to press the button that started the elevator back up, but London slap his hand away from the panel.

"I told you, I'm waiting out the paparazzi. Now be a good little boy and sit down and be quiet." London not once turned her head to him, she just kept her eyes on the elevator door as she spoke.

"Nobody told you, you had to kiss Gray. You just did it to be a bitch to Maddie." Zack stated, getting frustrated. But not only at London but himself too, for letting so many people get off the elevator before him, and because he did that, he was now stuck in the same elevator with London Tipton of all people. The same girl that his mom told him and Cody to stay away from. He tried again to reach for the button and again London slapped his hand away. "So this is only your own fault."

London spun around to face him, frowning. "I only did that because that candy girl was insulting me." She pause and cocked her head slightly. "Besides I didn't know the Martin twins cuss, did you get your babysitter Maddie to teach you that word?" She tease, before laughing at his red face.

Zack blushed, but snarled when she started laughing at him. "Shut up, slut!"

London stopped laughing and looked down at him with a disbelief look on her face. "What did you call me?" She asked, stunned he just called her that, let alone speaking to her like he as been.

"You heard me!" Zack yelled up at her. " You Tipton Hotel Slut!"

London draw in a deep breath, her eyes narrowing down at him. "If I were you, I wouldn't talk about stuff I didn't know." She hissed at him, while pushing him hard.

Stumbling back a little, Zack glared at her. "Then I guess you shouldn't talk at all, since you don't know anything." He said, pushing her back. "A slut and dumb, wow you must be the life of the party."

Not expecting to be pushed back. London fell on her butt, but jump back up in a second, gripping Zack's vest/shirt and pushed him up against the wall behind him. But thanks to his back-pack that was between him and the elevator wall, he didn't get hurt. But London was too furious, so she didn't notice.

"I may not be an angel, and I might not be the smarties kid in Boston. But I'm not dumb or a slut!" She yelled into his face. "I don't care what you heard, or what they write about me, but know this. None of that shit is true!"

Not able to control her tears anymore, London let go of Zack, then stepped back crying. Not wanting to be seen this way by anyone, but knowing the paparazzi were probably still outside her suite. London sat on the floor on the other side of elevator from Zack, with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, with her head laying on the top of her knees with her face facing away from him.

Zack considered starting the elevator up. But London's crying stopped him, and before he knew it. He was sitting beside her trying to think of ways to calm or cheer her up.

"I'm sorry." Hearing this, London slowly turned her face to him.

"For what?" Zack sighed when he heard the hurt and sadness in her voice, but continued on.

"For calling you dumb and... a slut." He gave her a kind smile. "Your right, I shouldn't talk about things I don't know." London gave him a small smile, wiping her eyes of tears(her makeup is waterproof).

"Thank you." London quietly said, lifting her head up. "And I'm sorry for making you be stuck here with me."

"To be honest," Zack slightly shrug his shoulders. "I don't really mind it. It's just that my mom is like a mother hen most of the time, especially when one of us is sick." Zack stopped talking when he noticed London was giving him a weird stare. "What?" He asked her, not realizing he was blushing.

"Nothing. It's just odd to be talking to you without your shadow with you, that's all."

Zack stared back at her, blinking his eyes. "My shadow?"

She nod her head. "Yeah, your twin brother Cody. For as long as you've been here, I have never seen you without him, or him without you. So where is he?" She asked, out of curiosity.

"He went home early today from school with a upset stomach." He explained.

"Do you feel weird not having him with you?" She asked, scooting a little closer to him to hear his answer.

Zack took a moment to think about this, before answering her. "Actually, I felt weird early without him, but right now I'm glad I can be my own person for awhile." London looked across the elevator at the wall at his words.

"Zack, do you want to know why people call me what they call me?" Zack looked at her, she was still staring forward at the elevator wall.

"If you want to tell me, but you don't have to if-"

"I want too." Hearing this, Zack nod his head ok, so London told him. "Does Todd St. Mark ring a bell?"

"I think? Isn't he the younger son to Tommy St. Mark, the man who owns the St. Mark hotel that my dad works at?" Zack watch London sigh.

"Yeah that's him." London turned her attention to the elevator's ceiling.

"For as long as I can remember, I have known Todd. When I had turned 13, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. And since me and Todd was a couple. My dad and his dad decided to merge they're businesses together." She pause in her story to turned to Zack.

"That's one reason why your dad, Kirk can work at the St. Mark hotel, while staying in the Tipton hotel." After watching him nod to this, London turned her attention back to the front of her.

"But even though our fathers have became friends and business partners. Me and Todd was going down, especially when I told him that I was waiting until my wedding night to have sex. So after I told him that, he changed. He was always flirting with other girls, then I caught him having sex with my old 'best' friend, Francesca Grubman. After I caught him, we got in a big fight, that ended up with Francesca holding me down, while Todd raped me."

London took a shaky breath, holding back her tears and since she was still staring in front of her, she missed the shock then angry expression that appeared on Zack's face.

"After he was done raping me and Francesca laughing at me for crying," There was hate and bitter in her voice.

"Todd told me it was my own fault that he had to cheat on me, then rape me. Mad and upset that my innocence was taking from me forcefully. I told him we were through and I was going to tell that he raped me. That's when he laughed and told me, if I speak of what he did to me to anyone he will make my life a living hell. Not taking the warning serious, I ran and told my stepmother, who was also Todd's aunt Rose. But instead of helping me, she turned around and took Todd's side when he told I was lying. And before I knew it, all my friends and family knew what Todd did to me, but they believe him and not me. After that my so call friends went around Boston saying I was a slut and I was cheating on Todd. So since everybody wouldn't listen to my cry, I became what they thought I was. I party every night so I don't have to feel anymore, and I drink to forget... But besides making-out with every boy that wants too. I have not slept with anyone. I know it might sound stupid, but even though my innocence was taking from me, I'm still waiting for the right guy to really make love too... I have kiss and made-out with so many guys, but not one of them can get my juices flowing, not even Todd could turn me on when we made-out." London went quiet after that last sentience, and turned back to him,with tears falling down her face.

Even with the ceiling lights a little dim. Zack could still see London's appearance; her dark black hair, her cute nose and ears, supple red lips, her long lashes. But what had his heart skip a beat, was her deep mocha brown eyes that showed him sadness, loneliness and something else he wasn't sure of.

"Maybe you just haven't found that guy yet, who knows he might be just around the corner." Before he could stop himself, he reach over and wiped a tear from her eye. Not realizing that while he was touching her skin he was blushing again.

Feeling the soft innocence contact on her face from his touch and how close he was to her personal space, had London blushing while staring into his midnight blue eyes. That made her take in his whole appearance. _His really cute when he blushes on his adorable kid face... A kid face that in a few years, when it changes from adorable to handsome with his deep blue eyes, will have him breaking hearts of a lot of teenage girls. _As she thought this, a sneaky idea pop in her mind. _I wonder if his ever-..._

Zack was taken back when London turned her whole body towards him, giving him a pretty smile, while caressing his face with her fingerless glove, that had him blushing more.

"Zack, have you ever been," She whispered, bringing her face inches from his. "kissed?"

Now closer to see her mocha brown eyes even better. Zack was getting lost deep in them, that had him speechless. So not able to speak, he slowly shook his head no without losing eye contact with her. London smiling at his silent respond to her question, leaned her head down to his level, bringing her nose close enough to touch his.

"How will you feel if I gave you your first kiss?"

London seeing fear appear his eyes, couldn't help but to frown. _Even with everything I told him, he's still afraid of me._ "But if you don't want me to, I'm okay with that, I don't want you be scared of me or maybe you want to wait to kiss a girl your own ag- mmph!"

When London was leaning away from his face while talking, she was taking off guard when Zack pulled her face back down to his in a innocence kiss. Getting over the shock and liking the texture of his lips against hers, had London deepening the kiss, forgetting that this was just a 12 year old kissing her.

Zack didn't want to admit it to anybody let alone himself, that he had been attracted to London since the first time he laid his eyes on her by the pool sunbathing on a beach chair, looking beautiful and peaceful resting on the chair. But when he asked his parents who she was, his mom told him and Cody that she was bad news and wanted him and Cody to stay away from her, while Maddie told him and Cody when she babysit them the first time. That London was a mean bitch and the biggest slut in Boston. So he took they're word for it and kept his distance from London for about 3 months until now. He knew he be in trouble with his parents, Maddie and even his twin brother Cody after this. But he didn't care. Not only was he being offered a kiss from a girl for the first time, but he was being offered by London T Tipton, who's beautiful and a hot 15 year old girl. Who he was finding was not what everybody thinks she is, but a really nice sweet person.

So when he was trying to remember the adult movies that him and Cody started watching two months ago, when their parents were in the bed asleep; since their parents never put up a child block on the TV they were able to watch them without their parents knowing. He came out of his thoughts when he realize that London was leaning up away from his face, with sadness in her eyes and voice, when he took to long to answer her.

Letting his body direct him, Zack reach up and placed his hands on her face bringing her into a kiss. Pressing his lips against hers, Zack felt a electric jolt rushing through him, but the jolt became jolts when London started softly brushing her tongue over his lips. And not long after she started doing this, he slowly opened his mouth a little, which London slip her tongue in his mouth. And when he felt her make contact with his tongue, it made him feel weird but in a good way. Therefore when he felt London pause in her tongue touching his. He took a bold move and brush the tip of his tongue to hers, before slowly rubbing his tongue over hers, making a soft moan come from her. Getting more into this new feeling running through his body and in their kissing, that was getting strong and heavy. He tried a move he saw a guy do in one of the adult movies he saw, and brushed his hand against her halter top, touching her covered left breast's hard nipple, that out of surprise had London giving out a gasp. Which Zack taking this wrong, he pulled back nervously apologizing to her for what he did.

"I'm sorry London...I shouldn't of did that. Please don't be mad. I didn't know what I was doing, I was getting into our kissing that I tried a move I seen on a movie-"

London now over her shock that he took a bold move and touched her breast, pulled the nervous boy to her. "Shh..." She bought her head down against his. "It's okay, Zack." She gently took his hands, "I wasn't mad. Just a little surprise that's all." and placed them on her breasts. "But now I'm over my surprise. So why don't I show you how to massage breasts the right way." Seeing that he wasn't pulling back, London laid her hands over his, guiding him on how to massage her breasts.

Once he took the massaging into his on hands, London bought her lips back to his. As they were kissing again, Zack could smelled a strong strange scent, but at the same time it smelled really good to him for some reason. Getting curious, Zack started tracking down the strong aroma without removing his hands from London's covered breasts or his lips from hers. Tasting the candy-apple flavor lip gloss on her lips and smelling the scent of apple. Told him it wasn't her lip gloss. As he was still searching for the scent, London broke their kissing to start kissing his neck which had him moaning against her skin, where he found her skin smelled like lavender and the strong strange scent also. But before he could go deeper in the smell, London moved her lips back to his, while sliding her right hand down to his crotch, rubbing his manhood through his jeans.

Feeling like he was on fire with London's actions, Zack forgot about the smell and started rubbing her breasts harder, making her breathing become heavy and moans louder as his.

With his brain now shut down, the only thing leading Zack was what felt right to him, which had him now squeezing her breasts, as she unzip his pants and slipped her hand in his opened fly, rubbing his 6 ½ inch member through his underwear, before pulling it out of his underwear stroking it. Shock a little to know he was about 7 inches and he wasn't even 13 yet. Made London become wetter then she was already from their kissing and touching. _Todd wasn't even 6 inches...let alone almost 7- _London paused in her thoughts at that moment as she felt Zack's hand sliding south down on her body, passing her black diamond belly ring and continuing further on until she felt his hand inches from her heat. Which had London stopping his hand, before she stood up from the floor. Then walked over to the panel and turned the elevator back on, while at the same time trying to control her desire for this boy who was 3 years young then her. She bit down on her lip, when she heard him get up and zip up his fly, before standing behind her.

"Did I do something wrong?" London sighed to herself when she can hear the hurt in his voice, and before she could stop herself. She turned back to him, shaking her head.

"No, Zack. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact you made me feel urges I have never had before, which I liked a lot..." She turned back to the front of the elevator facing the doors, while groaning to herself as she can feel herself getting wetter. "What I'm about to ask you. You can say no if you want to, this is after all your choice-"

"What do you want to ask me?" Zack said cutting in, trying to understanding why she stop what they were doing if she liked it.

_I know I'm going to hell for this. _London thought as she once again turned back to him. "Do you want to come back to my penthouse suite and see how far we can get without stopping?" She asked.

"Are you asking me to have sex with you?" Zack was taken back with what he was being offered now.

London, seeing that she came this far didn't back down with what she was offering him. "Yes, I believe that's what I'm saying...So what do you say?"

As Zack was thinking this over, and London waited for his answer. The elevator doors opened up to their floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Top floor in the hotel at 8:45 p.m.<strong>

As they got off the elevator, Zack still didn't give London an answer to her offer. Not hurrying him to come up with an answer, London stayed silent as they made their way down the hall. However when he stopped walking beside her, London looked behind her to find he was standing in front of his family's suite. And despite his body was towards the door, his midnight blues were on her.

Taking this as his answer. London walked over to him, leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Zack. I can't lie that I'm not disappointed that you didn't take me up on my offer. But I still would like to get to know you better. How about we meet tomorrow at the hotel restaurant at 6:00 after school?"

Seeing him give her a nod, London gave him another kiss on the cheek, before making her short way to the end of the hall where her penthouse suite was. Not taking his eyes off her, Zack watched as she unlocked her door and give him a quick sweet smile before entering into her suite closing the door behind her.

Finally moving his sight from London once she was in her suite. Zack turned and looked at the door in front of him. _If I go inside. Can I forget what happened in the elevator, and can I forget...my real feelings for her again, can I erase all of it and go in here- _Zack shook his head. He knew the truth, he couldn't deny what he was feeling for her, nor would he be able to forget how much he didn't want to stop what they started in the elevator, or how his touches had her moaning more sweeter to his ears then any of those women did in those adult movies. Feeling the heat once again rush to his face and his heart beating fast as his mind was made up when those beautiful mocha brown eyes filled his head. Zack took one last glance at his family's suite door, before he made his way down the rest of the hall to London's suite.

And as soon as he went to reach up to knock on the door. He found himself pulled into the suite by a giggling London...

* * *

><p><strong>12:59 That night in the Martin family suite<strong>

"No Kirk, he still hasn't come home yet." Carey Martin pacing the living room with a black cordless phone glue to her ear with her husband on the other end, was very scared that something might of happen to her son.

"Yeah, I know this is his first time coming home without Cody with him after school. I think now that I have Cody asleep. I'm going to go search for Zack in the hotel then I'll start the park-" Carey pause in her sentience and moved the phone down when she heard the front door to the family suite opened to reveal her older son. Not taking her sight off her son, Carey brought the phone back to her ear.

"Never mind, our son just walked through the door. Yeah I'll call you back at afterwords...I love you too, bye." Carey click the phone off as she watched her son drop his book-bag on the floor as she stomped over to him. "Zackary Paul Martin! Where have you been all this time? You should of been at home 4 hours ago!"

Zack not feeling the same as he did when he left earlier that morning for school, looked at his mom. "I was playing basketball with some older kids at the park and I forgot about the time. I'm sorry mammy."

The whole time he was speaking he never moved his eyes from his mom's, nor could Carey tell her son was lying since he has never lied before.

"Well, since this was your first time breaking my and your father's rules. So I'll let you off with a warning, but you better not let this become a habit."

Hiding a smirk when his mom said 'first time', Zack put on a innocence look. "Thanks, mammy. I promise I want do it again." Although he was saying this to his mom, Zack knew once again he was lying to her. He was also finding out that it was real easy to lie and he like doing it.

Leaning down, Carey kiss her son's head. "Since you haven't had anything to eat since lunch, how about some pizza that your dad drop off before going to work." Carey asked as she was heading into the kitchen in the full family suite.

Giving a quick ok to his mom. Zack found himself thinking about what he ate at dinner time in London's suite when he discovered where that interesting scent was coming from on her. _Sweet on the outside and sweet, juicy and delicious on the inside. _He thought as his hidden smirk earlier appeared on his face as he licked his lips still tasting her on them. Now not able to wipe off his smirk, Zack sat down at the kitchen table as Carey placed a plate of three slices of pepperoni pizzas in front of him. And though he wasn't hungry, he still ate all three slices.

Done with dinner, Zack made his way to his and Cody's room to get ready for bed. Noticing that Cody was sound asleep. Zack quickly gather up his sleeping clothes and went to take a shower. Once he was finish showering, he started getting dressed but found the top to his pajama set was missing. Leaving the bathroom in only his pajama pants, Zack saw that his mom had already went to hers and his dad's bedroom.

Opening the door to his and his brother's bedroom. He found his top in the middle of the floor between his bed and Cody's bed. He was just picking up his top, when he heard his brother's voice.

"Zack, why are you getting in so late, and where did those red crawl marks on your back and chest come from?" Cody questioned, while siting up in his bed.

Not sure how to answer his twin. Zack placed his top on to buy himself some time to come up with something believable. But he couldn't come up with anything that Cody would believe. Sighing Zack was about to confess where the red nail marks on his body came from. That was until Cody's face begin to turn a little green.

Forgetting about his questioning, Cody turned his mind on not missing his target. The garbage basket.

Making sure to keep Cody's mind off the marks on him, Zack waited until Cody was finish throwing up, before he took the garbage bag from the basket and threw it away and then put in a clean one. Before taking his brother's empty cup and pouring him a fresh cup of Ginger-Ale. And once he did all this for his brother. Cody was once again sound asleep.

Thanking his lucky star, as he took the pass key and cellphone that London gave him, and placed them in his night-stand, while he was recalling why London gave him these items.

_**The pass key is for if you want to come over and the cellphone is for if you want to get in touch with me. Also don't forget about dinner in the hotel restaurant at 6:00. **_

Smiling, Zack slipped under the covers on his bed with his hands resting behind his head. Not dropping his smile and good mood as his eyelids were getting heavy, Zack couldn't stop his mind from replaying that at 10:15 pm, he lost his innocence and becoming closer to being a man, and no longer a little boy...a virgin. Finally closing his eyes Zack couldn't wait until he was able to fall into those mocha brown eyes once again...

* * *

><p><strong>End of past childhooddream**

**SLAP!**

Zack jumped in his seat when he was jolt out of his dream with a loud sound reaching his ears.

"Ah, so glad that you decide to join the living again. But seeing that the class is over means that I have a helper once again to help me organize files."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. See you soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: passing?

**The Suite Life On Deck : Miss. Nora**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or anything. **

Thoughts:_Italic-_

Lyrics:**Bold/**_**Italic-**__remembering people's words_

A/N: As always R.R... They will be OOC again. ^.^

This story is part (AU) and little SLOD and SL too.

Don't worry I'll get back to : **Revealed Who You Really Are. **Well on with the show.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter: 3- Passing<span>

Zack turned his head to the voice, while at the same time pushing his memories of 'her' to back of his mind. After working so hard with Cody to forget about 'her' after starting Seven Seas High and meeting Maya in his senior year. But now since he came to New York for college, and met Miss Nora. He's has been dreaming about his time in Boston with 'her'. _She not here, she's gone...and she's never coming back-_

"Excuse me, Mr. Martin. But I believe I just told you class is over." Coming out of his thoughts, Zack's eyes landed on Miss Nora who was leaning over her desk with her hands grip around a big red book on the top of the desk. Which prove where the loud sound that woke him up, came from.

"Thanks for the wake up call Tech." He put on a charming smile, and despite that he knew it wasn't working against Miss Nora, that didn't stop him from trying. But all his professor did was move her eyes from his to her desk, shaking her head, sighing.

"Mr. Martin, this year is almost up. And from what I see with your work," She looked back up to him. "You want be able to pass my class-"

"WHAT!" Zack jumped out of his seat, and made his way over to his professor's desk. "What do you mean, I want be able to pass? I have a internship with Mr. Wilfred Tipton this summer. If I don't pass my business class this year I'll lose my internship!" Lilly Nora sat in her chair when he stood in front of her desk.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm not going to pass someone who doesn't understand leadership in a business." Lilly Nora knew this young man has great skills in business from his school's records and she can tell from hearing from the other professors in the college that he's a good student and has a business mind. But she didn't understand why he was failing her class.

"But what about my term papers I handed in every Monday morning, or the class assignments, and the research-" Zack stopped in his talking, by Lilly Nora holding her hand up to silents him.

"Mr. Martin, yes you have did the term papers and the class assignments, and I'm sure you do the research." Lilly paused in her sentence for a second before continuing on. "But thanks to Bob, who always writes down the class assignments and notes for you, while you usually sleep in my class-"

"But I still do my work and it's never late." Zack said, butting in.

"If you had let me finish speaking, you would of known I don't pass students, for bringing in work every time. I pass them for coming into my class to understand that this is not high school."

"Well we all can't sleep our way to the top-" Zack froze up, when he realize he just repeated what Maya had said to him Thursday night when he told her he had to cancel his date with her. Out loud instead of to himself.

Gritting her teeth, Lilly rose from her chair, slapping her hands on the desk, and sneer up at him. "I'm not your old teacher Miss Tutweiller. I'm your professor and as your professor I don't want term papers that are about someone else's point of view or words from text books, as I said this isn't High School!" Lilly pissed off, started gathering her stuff to leave. But as she was placing the last term paper of her students into her brown canvas messenger, she found a warm hand over hers to stop her motion.

"Miss Lilly Nora, I'm sorry at what I said, I didn't mean it. I was just angry with everything you been throwing at me since the beginning of this year-" Ignoring how nice his hand felt on hers, Lilly jerk her hand away from his reach, and still pissed off, she turned angry eyes towards the floor.

"The only person in this room that's throwing anything at you is yourself! I've done everything I can to get you to focus in class to learn the lessons about leadership, and all I get is your Bullshit! I'm not going to stand here and have you belittle me. Cause I didn't get where I'm at by being some SLUT! I got there with hard work and smarts." She lift her head up to stared hard into his eyes. "Two things that makes a business work, two things I thought you had. But I was wrong. Now if you excuse me I have to go pick up my nephews and niece." With that off her chest, she grab her messenger bag, and headed for her coat that was still hanging over her chair.

"Your wrong." Lilly pause her hand from putting on her coat. "I do have those skills, and more. I just need another chance to prove it." Neglecting her coat, Lilly with a sigh turned around to Zack.

"I don't know why I'm giving you another chance, but I am. After spring break, are the final exams. For you to pass my class you will have to learn all the lessons I gave this year, in a week. We'll start next Monday and continue the whole week and then at the end of that week. I'll give you a term paper to write in your own point of view what leadership of business is to you."

Zack with his mouth hanging open, gawk at his professor. "But next week is spring break. And me and my girlfriend have plans to see our friends in Miami, Florida this spring break."

"I'm sorry, but this is all I can do. Change your plans or fail. Your choice." Not waiting for him to decide his answer, Lilly finally started putting on her coat. By the time she got to the door to leave, she heard his answer.

"Ok I'll do it."

"Good, I'll be by Monday to show you the way to my house-"

"Your house?" Zack watch Lilly nod her head yes.

"The classes will be fill with business workers, learning more about business. So we'll start your lesson at my place. Be here at 7:00 to learn. Oh and leave that attitude of yours back at your dorm." With that said, Lilly Nora left the class.

* * *

><p>As he was gathering his own stuff to leave, Zack found himself feeling like a jackass, for talking to any woman like he did Miss Nora. es<em>pecially when I promise 'her' I<em> _wouldn't call another person out their name...like I did her- _Shaking his head to stop his mind from going down that trail of thoughts of 'her'. Zack shoulder his bag and exit the class.

Once he was out in the parking lot heading towards the red sports car that his parents, Mr. Moseby and even Wilfred who payed more on it, got him as graduation present(Cody got their dad's old car to use in college in Yale). He pulled out his cellphone and called his girlfriend. Standing now at his car, he got her on the line.

"Hey Maya, how about I come get you and take you to a movie, tonight?"

"Wow? The witch let my Zacky Bear out early on Friday before spring break, how nice of the w-"

"Maya, can you not call my business professor out of her name." Although he wasn't very trilled to be call Zacky Bear, he choose to just leave that to himself. It was about almost 5 minutes before Zack heard his girlfriend get back on the phone.

"Are you defending her?" Maya couldn't believe that her boyfriend was actually taking up for someone that has done nothing but took his times away from her. An she was his girlfriend. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and 'Miss Nora' had something going on." Hearing the jealously in Maya's voice, had Zack rolling his eyes.

"Look Maya the only reason I asked you not to insult Miss Nora is because, we don't know who she really is, so calling her things that she's not, only proves how much a jerk we're being to her. I'll be by in 10 minutes to pick you up." Not giving his girlfriend a chance to comment back, he click off his cellphone and got in his car, started it and pulled out of park and into reverse, before pulling out of the college's parking lot and heading towards the girls dorms.

As he was getting close to Maya's dorm a strong scent of strawberry reach his nose. Waiting until he was park in front of the girl's dorm, before he tried to find where the sweet strawberry smell was coming from, while at the same time trying to convince himself that the familiar smell wasn't from 'her'. Not able to find the source of the smell, Zack sat back in his driver seat and closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths and releasing them, couching himself to control his mind and thoughts. _Just keep telling yourself...she not here or of this world...You have moved on...she no longer haunts your mind. _Letting out a sigh of relief, Zack opened his eyes only to jump out of his skin, when he saw in the backseat through the rear view mirror, his past lover smiling back at him.

"Hey Zackary, miss me?" Holding back his scream, Zack rush out of his car and up the steps to his girlfriend's room. And to much in a hurry to get away from his past, while repeating the words he was taught at his shrink sessions his parents took him to. Zack didn't realized that the sweet strawberry scent was coming from his hand that he used to touch his professor Miss Lilly Nora's hand.

* * *

><p>to be continued.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Friday movie night

The Suite Life On Deck : Miss Nora

Disclaimer: I don't own SL or anything

Thoughts: Italic-

Lyrics: _**Bold/ Italic**_-remembering people's words

**A/N **:As always R.R. They will OOC again ^.^

**This story is AU but it will have a little SLOD and SL too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck in traffic heading towards New Jersey <strong>

Knowing that she's gonna be more late picking up her nephews and niece from their school; Washington Elementary, again. Lilly turned on the Bluetooth in her 'Gold Mist Metallic Chevy Equinox LTZ' and got her neighbor on the line.

"Hi, Pearl. I'm sorry to ask you. But could you go pick up Ben, Will and Liz for me. I'm already late picking them up."

"Hey sweetie, it's okay." As the cars in front of her car started moving a little. Lilly continue to listen to

Pearl through the car speakers. "I will be happy to pick them up for you, again. Besides I was on my way out, and would be going that way anyway. So I don't mind."

Lilly let a smile come to her lips. "Thank you, Pearl. Your a real lifesaver." After Pearl told her bye, Lilly cut off the call._ Good their in good hands right now._ she thought, then frowned when she realize she was still stuck in traffic. _This is something I still can't get use too. Slow snail traffic._ As she was waiting for the traffic to move faster, she let her mind drift back to the past.

All Lilly knew about her past was waking up in hospital to find out from her mother Rose Nora, that she'd been in a deep coma since she was 13 years old. She also found that she had been really ill with a unknown disease that has killed almost all the females in her mother's family. But she was lucky to discover from Dr. Wally Brush; who was her doctor and a deep good friend of her mother's. That she fought her illness through her 5 year coma. Which made her full of good health. After leaving the hospital and going home, Lilly met her 29 year old sister Rosy and found out that Rosy had gave birth to triples one year before Lilly came out of her coma. Almost 18 years old, Lilly discovered that she was far behind in school. So knowing this, her mom got her to take a test to see where she was. After taking the test Lilly was shell shock to find she was some kind of genius. With this great news Dr. Brush encourage Lilly to check out some colleges, which after looking through so many Lilly chose NYU in New York, US. But when her mom started showing signs that she was coming down with the family disease. Lilly was about to put her college on hold. But that was until Rosy discovered from Wally that Lilly got excepted into NYU. Which she told Rose who told Lilly to take the offer. And even though Lilly argued and refuse to leave. She found herself a year later studying and tutoring at NYU in New York, while also working on the side at a old bookstore called 'Purple Cloud' for a elder couple; Mr. and Mrs. Macedon, just one block from the campus and staying at the 'Hayden Hall'. The first time that year, Lilly kept in touch with her sister to see how their mom, her and the triples were doing. Which Rosy told her she was fine and the triples were discovering to be little geniuses, while Rose was getting worst everyday. Between April and May that year things went from terrible to wonderful for her.

First when Lilly went home over 'Spring Break' Rose passed away. Although she wanted to stay home and help out. Rosy and Wally convince her to go back to school, which she did. Only two weeks back in New York, Lilly found to her surprise that the elder couple she was working for, was going to move to Florida soon after they sale their bookstore. With losing her mom and now losing her income Lilly was in trouble. But after going to her bank to see if she could get a loan to hold up until she finds another job. She discovered that not only could she get 12,000 dollars in a loan from her bank, but she also found that Wally had transfer her share of her mother's family's wealth from mother's will. Which had her 979,000 richer, and instead of going out on spree shopping trip. Lilly went back to the bookstore and offer the Macedon 50,000 for the store, which they took. By the end of June she had a small bookstore and even kept the name too it, then when she heard that the building beside her bookstore was up for sale. She bought it and with skill help she knocked down the wall between both buildings to make one whole building, then she turned her new building into a hang-out cafe for students on campus and even the professors and faculty who would come in. But she still sold books as much as coffee, tea, smoothies, sandwiches, cookies and ice cream.

But her off-campus life wasn't the only thing blossoming. Her on-campus life was just as great. Specially after the board of the NYU found out that she had been tutoring seniors who improved their studying with her help and passed. While the graduates from Stern MBA she tutored got high up paying business jobs with flying colors. With NYU board discovering that they have a amazing business professor in the work under their noses, they offered Lilly to take 5 business tests: accounting, finance, marketing, human resource, operations management. Which by the end of summer she had earn her college degree and both her masters and degrees in business and teaching. So while her friends were going into their second year of college, she had came the youngest professor at the NYU. Which had her hiring more employees and one manager to take care of her building while she was working for NYU as their main business professor for first year to senior students. With her small business booming, and being a business professor and having so much money at her hands and living in a 10,000/mo 2 bedroom, 3.5 bathroom 1,772 sq, ft, apartment in 'Archstone 101 West End'(Upper level: Master bedroom and bathroom, walk-in-closet and full study. Lower level: Living room, den, full gourmet kitchen, dining room, guest bedroom, half bathroom, one full bathroom and full size terrace, laundry room) Lilly was truly living the life.

But once again fate threw her another curve ball. Her sister came down with the family illness and had to be hospitalize 24 hours a day. Which when Lilly went down their she came back with her nephews and niece. And moved from her New York apartment to a high security enclosed friendly, family neighbor in New Jersey, and sold her small business to the NYU , but asked them to keep the name 'Purple Cloud', which they did.

In one year her attention went from owning a small business, dating, friends, night clubs to bedtime stories, skin knee boo boos, hide-and-seek, PTA, good morning/night kisses and hugs. And she found in that short time that she had fell in love with her nephews and niece as if they were her own. But besides her teaching at the NYU all her time is spent on them, which she wouldn't have it any other way.

Lilly broke out of her past memories when she heard a loud horn from the 18 wheeler behind her, that was telling her to move since the cars in front of her was further up then they were when she went down memory lane in her mind. Biting down on a cuss word that she wanted to yell back to the 18 wheeler, Lilly speed up her car and thanked god that she was only 10 minutes from her turn...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Metzger Drive- West Orange, NJ: Vizcaya; townhouses at 6:45 pm**

"Thanks for getting them from school, Pearl." Lilly said as she watched her neighbor smiled down at her nephews and niece, whom were stepping out of the Talbot's front door, then running up to her.

"Aunt Lil your here!"

Lilly got down on her knees and opened her arms wide to embrace them into a hug, and while still hugging them. She looked over her nephews and niece.

Benjamin was the oldest of the triples. He had short curly dirty blond hair with deep blue eyes. He was sporting a navy blue essentials slub knit sub tee, blue wash badge trimmed adjustable waist jeans, with cameo camouflage printed sneakers. He was smiling up to her, but Lilly knew why he was really smiling. He wanted to leave before Pearl begun to pinch his and his siblings cheeks again like she does every time she's watching them. But while he was smiling. Her other nephew, William who was the second born of the triples was wearing his usual frown, because she was late picking them up at school again, which had Pearl picking them up instead. He had short straight dirty blond hair and deep dark blue eyes, wearing a dark gray essentials military sleeve graphic tee, khaki appliqued twill pants, with gray/green Salvatore canvas hi-tops. Her little niece, Elizabeth was the youngest and the baby of the triples. But unlike her nephews short dirty blond hair. Elizabeth had long rich bright blond hair that reach her small back, and instead of deep blues like her brother's eyes. Elizabeth had strong big deep brown eyes. And since her favorite color was pink, she was dressed in a pink ballet princess seamed print trimmed pieced tunic, pink print ruffled bell bottoms, pink patchworks laceless sneakers, with printed red roses and pink background as the design, and to complete the whole outfit she had rose hair clips in her long beautiful blond hair.

Lilly returned Benjamin's smile, then patted William's head in forgiveness for being late again, before scooping up Elizabeth in her arm, looking back to her neighbor.

"Thanks again for picking them up for me." After her neighbor said 'no problem' and told her she would be glad to pick them up anytime for her. Lilly while still carrying Elizabeth, lead her nephews to her car at the end of the road, that she used her remote engine starter which had start the engine and the heater, and by the time they reach the vehicle it was cozy and warm, to take off their little chill from the late wind in the air.

Once Lilly placed Elizabeth in her pink booster car seat that was in the right middle passenger seat of the car. She then buckled up and secure her nephews in their 'Safety 1st Vantage High Back Booster Car Seat(silver one, blue one) in the back seats behind the middle passenger seating, as Benjamin started going over the 'Fun-time Junction' that she was taking them Monday to start their 'Spring Break' out.

"Jerry told me that the train and the helicopter is cool. I gonna go on the helicopter first."

"I'm gonna play the train, then buccaneer blaster...Keith said you have to try the jungle play tunnels." William added.

"I wanna build a buddy, like Bella has." Elizabeth said, joining into her brothers's excitement. Lilly felt a frown come to her lips, when she's knew she was gonna disappoint them with her bad news.

"Actually..." She begun, as she locked her eyes with theirs. "It seem that I want be able to take you to 'Fun-time Junction' Monday-" She saw the hurt and disappointment, but she kept going. "I have a student that needs a little more help with his schoolwork, so he can pass this year-"

"So you have to break another promise to us?" William folded his arms, frowning at his aunt while his brother turned his attention outside the window he was sitting near, and their sister was starting to cry. "I knew I shouldn't got my hopes up." He grumble, turning his head from Lilly.

"I know you three were looking forward to going Monday...but I have to do my job too. And right now my student needs my help, and I can't just overlook his plead can I?" Lilly watched her gifted nephews and niece stay quieted for while until they all at the same let out a sigh. It was Benjamin who spoke first.

"No...you can't..." Although Benjamin wanted to say that he wanted to be selfish and act like a normal 5 year old, not a one grade up 1st grader, and he didn't have to see his younger siblings to know they felt the same way as he did. But him and his siblings weren't normal toddles, no they were gifted kids, that knew more about sacrifice and the sacrifices that their Aunt Lil went through to be able to bring them to live with her in the US. Breaking his thoughts, Benjamin continued on. "We're okay...with the change...maybe next 'Spring Break' if we're here, we could go to the Fun-time Junction."

"Now wait a minute." Lilly spoke up getting the triple's attention. "I said I want be able to take you Monday...I didn't say anything about not taking you anytime this 'Spring Break'" She inform, making Benjamin and his sibling's hurt expression be replace with puzzled looks. "After this week, I'll be done with my work and my student. Which will leave my whole weekend open to take you wonderful kids to wherever you want, that includes 'Fun-time Junction'." She stop speaking when they begun cheering.

"WE'RE STILL GONNA RIDE RIDES AND PIG OUT ON JUNK FOOD!" Benjamin cried out in excitement once again.

"I GET TO RIDE MY FIRST TRAIN, YES!

"A NEW BUDDY TO ADD TO MY TEA PARTY!"

Lilly couldn't help but to start laughing at their trilled reaction. "But until then, tonight I'm taking you to 'A Nu Toy Store to get Ben a new plane model for your 'plane collection', a new train trailer for your 'Traintown' Will and not to forget Liz, who's getting a new doll and doll clothes for it to add to your doll collection. Our next stop will be 'The Brick Oven Pizza' where each one of you can get a medium-pizza pie with your choice of toppings and to end the night we're going to 'AMC Magic Johnson Theaters Harlem'. But you three have to pick a movie that we all agree on." Lilly was getting in the driver seat as she said the last part, and headed to the Vizcaya residences exit as the triples were talking all at once to each other about what to pick that would make them all happy.

"What about 'Clash of Titans 2'?" William suggest. Which Lilly didn't approve.

"You can't see that, it will give Elizabeth nightmares. Pick something else." Lilly said driving until she stopped the car to wait for the security gates to open, and once they did, she headed back for the ramp onto New Jersey Tpke North(I-95 N).

"I got one!" Elizabeth called out. "How about we see 'Beauty and the Beast 3D'?"

"What!" Both Benjamin and William shouted.

"We already saw that last month when it came to the movies. I'm not watching it again." William complained with Benjamin nodding his head in agreement.

"I'm afraid Will is right, Liz." Lilly was taking the exit # 1C/I-87/Maj Deegan Expwy/Albany/Queens onto Major Deegan Expy(I-87 N) as she continued on speaking heading toward Albany. "We have seen that movie last month...keeping picking."

"How about 'The Pirates! Band of Misfits'?" Benjamin asked. Lilly thought about this choice, before speaking.

"That sounds like something we can all agree to...what do think Will and Liz? Do you agree to this choice?" Lilly kept her eyes on the road, as she waited for their answers.

"Yeah, I would like to see that. Keith said its cool and funny." William said, with Elizabeth speaking behind him.

"Ok...I don't mind watching that, as long as I can get Pinky some gummy bears while seeing the movie."

"Oh course sweetie. Now that's done," Lilly turned on her online in the car's voice-activated touch-screen navigation computer system, and brought up their spelling list from the Washington Elementary's school website. "let's go over your spelling words so you'll be ready come test day Friday. Ok first one I give you is 'palpe'."

"That's apple. A-p-p-l-e. Apple." William said.

"Good. The next word is rancho."

"I believe that is anchor. A-n-c-h-o-r. Anchor." Benjamin said.

"Very good. Here comes a hard one. Drawa." Lilly turned left onto Ashford Ave. As Elizabeth spoke up.

"That would be award. A-w-a-r-d. Award."

"You guys have been practicing. One more then I want you three to get on your homework. The last word is ancor." Which Benjamin corrected.

"Acorn. A-c-o-r-n. Acorn." Right after Benjamin said this. Him, his brother and sister pulled out their i-pad and got to their homework. Seeing this through the rear view mirror, smiling. Lilly turned on the 'Sirius Xm' to play the triple's radio channel;Radio Disney, as she continue driving...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**ACM Magic Johnson Theaters Harlem 9:35 pm**

"I wish they just bring out the 'Breaking Dawn part 2' already. Cause this 'Snow White 3D' movie sucks." Maya complained, but paused her fussing as Armie Hammer who was playing Prince Andrew Alcott came onto the scene. "Well the movie sucks, excepted for dear handsome Prince Andrew...what a hot throb." She said eyeballing the prince on the scene through her 3D glasses.

"_**Yeah, flirting with the movie screen... what a girlfriend." **_Zack who had got over that he was seeing his past girlfriend/lover after all this time, just sighed while rolling his eyes behind his own 3D glasses to London's true words, as he watched her stretched out in the seat beside him on his right in the corner of his eye. _**"I mean if that was me...I would say-" **_Zack saw her pause, giving a thinking look. _**"Well actually I would be watching something different then this movie...something like...'Underworld : Awakening'. Now that sounds like a good movie...I bet-**_

"That movie's already out, it came out last month." Zack told her, not catching that Maya who was sitting on his left, heard him and thought he was talking to her.

"No I'm sure 'Breaking Dawn part 2' didn't come out yet."

"What are you taking about?" Zack asked taking off his 3D glasses, looking at his girlfriend odd like. "I didn't say anything about that movie. What gave you the idea I was talking about that lame movie?"

Maya taking off her glasses blinked a couple times at him, before speaking. "I thought you were talking about that movie, because that was the one I was talking to you about." She pointed out, while throwing back his odd expression at him. "And that movie isn't lame. In fact it's the best movie to hit the screen, and I'm sure part 2 will be just as great as the first.) She added getting a little huffy at his behavior.

Realizing what he did, and not wanting Maya to think he was crazy, Zack sighing got up from his seat. "Now what are you doing?" Maya asked taking a hold of his wrist, to keep him still. "The movie isn't over yet, so sit back down." She ordered him in a whiny tone.

"I need to use the restroom for a second," He gently moved her hand from his wrist. "I'll be right back ." When he started leaving, Maya became more ticked off.

"Uh… Zacky Bear?" Zack controlling himself from twitching, turned back to her when she called out his pet name that she personally gave him the day after their prom on the SS Tipton. "You forgot something." She said leaning back in her seat, folded her arms. "I'm waiting..." She drawled out, annoyed.

Zack standing there with a puzzled look, didn't know what he forgot, that was until London pointed it out to him.

"_**You forgot to give her a kiss." **_Hearing this Zack lean down and brought his lips to Maya's cheek, but at the last second she brought him into messy kiss, by wrapping her arms tight around his neck. _**"Ah... how cute, she's trying to put your tongue down her throat."**_ Able to break her hold on his neck, Zack broke the kiss and force a smile on his face, and started once again to leave, but once again Maya stopped him.

"When your coming back from the restroom, get me some lemon heads, and some more popcorn but less salt and more butter this time and another diet coke, and also a cup of cheese, oh and some ice yogurt balls." She demanded. "Thanks Zacky Bear." She added, then blew him a kiss, before accusing her watching the movie.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_**Wow. Where does she put it all?" **_London comment in stun shock.

"You got me." Zack respond with his eyes towards his shoes, as he left for the restroom with London walking beside him. "Why have you come back?" He mumble, trying to get he's mind straight about everything that's happen so far.

"_**Oh Zackary..." **_Sighing, London shook her head as Zack turned his eyes to her. _**"I'm not really here, you and I both know that...I'm just a part of your mind that doesn't want to let go...or forget." **_He saw her teen body walk through the wall as he stepped into the Men's restroom. _**"So until you excepted that your moving on and falling in love again. I want be able to rest, so to speak." **_She told him as she sat on the sink counter as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"But I don't love Maya. I only went out with her because Cody beg me too." Zack explained. "He was scared I would tried to kill myself again..." Zack's voice trail off and felt tears behind his eyes as he turned over his wrists and looked at them. When he did that, London was tearing up.

"_**I love you, Zackary and I always will. But you was stupid when you did that, and if it wasn't for Moseby coming to my old suite that day, you would have been dead from cutting your wrists." **_London wiped her tears from her eyes. _**"Too many people would of missed you-" **_Zack whipped his head up glaring over at her.

"But besides me, Moseby and your dad. Nobody cared that you left-"

"_**You still can't say it can you?" **_She cut him off as she threw him a stern look.

"Shut up! You can't make me say that-

"Mister? Who are you yelling at?"

Turning around from the sink, Zack stared at the source to the voice. To find a toddle probably 4 or 5 years old, standing at the bathroom door behind him. His deep midnight blue eyes filled with confuses and a little humor. Zack then looked back to London to find she was gone. Seeing this, he shook his head in grief, before looking back to the toddle when he started speaking again.

"Do you have a imaginary friend?" The little toddle asked him. "Because my sister has one she calls 'Pinky' that she says is a big tall giraffe that eats hers green vegetables off her plate, when are Aunt Lil-"

After looking from the spot that London had been, and back to the toddle every second while the toddle was still talking. Zack finally stop his head turning from one to the other, when he couldn't take no more of the chatting from little toddle.

"Look kid!" Zack pushed his hair out of his eyes, missing the toddle doing the same thing with his short dirty blond hair, when he called him kid. "Didn't you come in this bathroom to...oh I don't know? Use the bathroom." He pointed out to the toddle.

Zack watched the toddle who now was wearing a frown after his remark to him, head to the 4 stalls in the bathroom and stand in front of the stall in the middle and lifted up his face to stare at the tall bathroom door, before becoming nervous.

"Um, mister?" Groaning to himself, Zack answer him. _What now!_

"What is it kid?" The toddle with his little bottom lip sticking out and his puppy eyes, looked towards Zack while pointing at the stall he was standing in front of.

"Can you hold the door close, as I potty?" Zack almost fell to the floor against the sink counter.

"You want me to hold the door, while you use the bathroom?" He saw the toddle nod his head yes in a hurry. "Where's your dad? Shouldn't he be here helping you?" Zack asked, but wish he had kept his words to himself, when the toddle hung his head in sadness.

"I don't have a daddy... I'm only here with my aunt, but she is watching my brother and sister in the movie room. So I told her I can go by myself..." The toddle lift his sad face back up, staring at Zack. "I'm sorry I bothered you, mister..." Saying this Zack watched the toddle open the stall, and walk in. Still not moving from his spot or taking his eyes off the toddle. Zack watch as the toddle kept trying to keep the stall door close, while at the same time, trying to use the bathroom.

"Dumb door." Hearing the toddle insult the stall door. Zack sighing, moved towards the stalls, then gently pulled the door close for the toddle.

"Just hurry up, kid. I'm suppose to be on a date right now." _Not that I want to go back to soon..._

"Thank you, mister."

Zack didn't know how long he was standing there with his out reach hand keeping the stall door close. But before he knew it, the toddle started talking to him again.

"My name is William...what's yours?" Zack just stared with shock at the stall door. He couldn't believe this kid just told him, his name, when he don't even know him._ I could be a killer for all he knows...and he still told me his name._

"Don't you think that telling a complete stranger your name is a bad thing?"

"Yea...but my mommy said that a stranger is like a friend you haven't met." Zack couldn't help shaking his head. "But I have my cell phone with me, that my aunt gave me, my brother and sister. And she just send a text asking me if I'm okay...and I just told her I doing number 2 and not 1."

After those last words left the toddle's mouth. Zack placed his unused hand to his nose and mouth as a overpowering nasty smell filled the bathroom. "Men, kid! What did you eat!" He cried out, while still holding the stall door closed for William.

"Sorry, mister...I guess I shouldn't of ate that last double cheese/pepperoni/marshmallow slice." The toddle stated. "And I told you my name is William, so please stop calling me, kid." He added.

"Wow, that's funny. That's my favorite pizza too." Too shock that him and this toddle like the same pizza. Zack wasn't bother by the smell...not too much anymore.

"Really." Zack could of swore he could hear the excitement in the toddle's voice.

"Yeah, but the best double cheese/pepperoni/marshmallow pizza is at 'The Brick Oven Pizza'-"

"That's where my aunt take's me, my brother and sister. It's our best place to go...since we moved here."

"Oh, you, your siblings, mom and aunt moved here? Where from?" Zack was becoming amaze with this toddle,_ he sound's more smarter then a toddle should._

"My brother, sister and I our from Swede...I think Aunt Lil said our city is called 'Stockhobe' it's the capital of Swede." Zack thought for a second about his time in Swede, before speaking.

"Don't you mean 'Stockhole'?" He asked. "Why did your family move here from there? Did your mom get a job down here or something?"

"Oh yeah...that's the name." William spoke, before going quiet. Which caught Zack's attention.

"Hey, kid you okay?" Zack waited until the toddle respond to him, but he didn't. Feeling a cold chill down his spine all of sudden. Zack begun to open the stall. That was until he heard a flushing sound from inside the stall, and then a second later, the toddle walked out, with his face towards the floor, while walking pass Zack, heading for the sinks.

"My mommy isn't here...she's back home very very bad sick...my brother and sister and I are staying with our Aunt Lil... We came here when I was 3 and a half...I miss my mommy." Not able to hold back his tears, William started sodding.

Not knowing where this urging feeling was coming from, but Zack without thinking, scooped the little toddle in his arms, placing the boy's head on his shoulder, while trying calmly to comforter him. "Shh...it's okay, little William...Shh...I'm sure your mommy wouldn't want to see you crying...she wants you to be happy," William lift his head from Zack's shoulder, wiping his tears away, and despite he was still crying a little, he gave Zack a small smile. Which for some reason warmed Zack's heart to see.

"Thank you, mister-"

"Hey," Zack gave him a soft and warm smile. " My name is Zackary, but my friends call me Zack for short-"

"Just like me and my brother, Benjamin and sister, Elizabeth, . We're called Will, Ben, Liz for short by our Aunt Lil." William said, feeling safe in Zack's arms like his aunt's arms for some reason. Still smiling, Zack gently place William back down, which had both of them feeling a little cold, that they didn't understand.

Wanting to be held again William looked up at the sink counter, then at Zack. But before William could inform Zack of his problem, Zack had picked him back up and lean him closer to the sink so he could wash his hands and after helping William dry his hands with some paper towels, Zack put him back down. Which once he did, William stuck his hand out to him.

"Thank you, for helping me and I hope I didn't keep you from your movie or date." Chuckling to himself, Zack took a second to wash his own hands and dry them before taking William's reach out hand, shaking it.

"Don't worry about that, I wasn't even trilled to watch the movie to be honest. I was just watching it because my girlfriend wanted to see it..." Running his hand through his hair, Zack took a deep heavy sigh. "I'm trying to find a easy way to tell her, that I want be joining her and our friends this 'Spring Break'."

"Oh, your job is taking up your time." William not letting go of Zack's hand, started walking for the door. "My aunt's job takes up her time from us more this year then before...I know she acts like we're not a bother to her, but," Zack who was listening to William and allowed him to pulled him outside the restroom, with he opened the door for them both, and once they were out in the hall, William went back to talking to him.

"mom told us, before me, Ben and Liz moved here, that my aunt had lived in this city, before moving to 'West Orange'-"

"There you are, Zacky Bear!" William watched as Zack's calm and kind expression, left his face after his attention turned to a young pretty lady with chestnut brown hair and forest green eyes, with the squeaky voice that he heard, that had him pausing in his sentience.

Forcing himself from rolling his eyes, Zack placed a smile on his lips, when Maya walked up to him and William, who's hand he was still holding. _I'm starting to wish I have never got drunk on prom night._

"I thought you got lost or something." Maya said, impatience and not once glancing at William. Which Zack caught her overlooking William all together as he came out of his thoughts when she started speaking. "You missed the rest of the movie, and I never got my movie snacks." This time Zack did rolled his eyes, which had William snickering quietly under his breath. But the whole time this was happening, Maya didn't notice. "But that's okay...you can make it up to me with some ice cream after we leave-"

"Maya," Cutting her off, Zack looked down to William with his earlier kind smile returning. "this is William. He likes the same pizza toppings I do, even the same pizza place-"

"Yeah, how sweet..." Controlling herself not to show how she really feels about this little brat taking Zack's time away from her. She looked down to the toddle with a thin smiled, that had William stepping back from her in fear, while letting go of Zack's hand.

"I think I should go, before my aunt comes looking for me." Although William didn't want to leave Zack's side yet, he knew from his aunt's old boyfriends and some of her old friends, that the look this 'Maya' was throwing at him, told him all he needed to know. 'Get away or I'm going to bite your head off'. Fearing for his life, William started to turn to leave,

"Hey, William wait up a second."

but Zack stopped him in his tracks, by gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "I know we might not meet again, and I don't want to get your hopes up about your mom... cause I can't see the future. But I know that if something does happen to her. She wants you to be happy and with you being happy she will be. And don't worry she will always be watching over you." William nodded his head to this, not crying but giving Zack a big grin from his kind, but strong honest words.

"Does your mother watch over you?" William questioned, thinking that was why Zack understood how he was feeling. "Do you miss her too?"

Kneeling down until he was eye level with William. Zack reach out and started ruffling William's dirty blond hair. "My mother lives in Boston, but I still miss her a lot." Still smiling, Zack moved his hand from William's hair, who was now frowning with a puzzled look.

"But how do you know my mom will be watching over me? If your mother is still alive?" William hung his head in doubt. "if she don't get better and leaves us..." He started tearing up again. And once again Zack like before pulled the little boy in his arms, comforting him.

"I know because your mother loves you...and I might not have lost my mom... But I myself have lost someone special to me in my childhood, but like a wise good older friend of mine told me. 'She loves you, and will always be with you...until you two see each other again. But until that time comes she will be watching over you and will be happy to know your happy'. And you know William? He was right, and so I want you to believe that no matter what, as long as your happy and still have love in your heart, your mom will be there no matter where she's at," He slowly pulled William from his shoulder, until they were eye to eye. "ok?"

William didn't understand why he believed him, but looking into Zack's midnight blues told him that what he was telling him was the truth and he should trust him and believe his words.

"Ok, thank you, Zack." He hugged him this time and then walked away when he noticed the dirty look Maya was giving him over Zack's shoulder when he hug him...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Zack didn't take his eyes off William's back as he watch him turned a corner and was out of his sight.

"Now with that problem gone. You owe me a frozen yogurt, before we get to your apartment. But instead of taking me to the Purple Cloud, I would like for you to take me to the Baskin Robbin near your apartment."

Keeping his emotions to himself about Maya's actions and words towards William. Zack stood up and turned back to her with a force smile covering his lips.

"Lead the way." He said, which Maya gave him a giggle for getting her way once again.

"That's my Zacky Bear." She squealed as she slipped her arm in his, pulling him along towards the exit of the theater. "I can't wait until you and me, are on the beach this 'Spring Break' where you will be rubbing my back while I sunbath in the sun."

Zack didn't saying anything as he let Maya keeping talking. He was actually going over how he was to tell Maya at the ice cream parlor that he wouldn't be joining her, their friends and his brother this 'Spring Break'. But as different thoughts of how to tell her went through his mind. London appear on his right side and just like him, was listening to Maya's 'chatting mouth'.

"Dose she ever shut up!" London exclaim as Zack watched her in the corner of his eye grip her hair. "If I hear her call you 'Zacky Bear' one more time I'm gonna scream.

"So I'm thinking that since this will be my first time at your apartment, that once we get to your master bedroom." Maya leaned her lips to his ear. "You could make up, for all the times that you spent with Miss Nora in your business class to me, by having sex with me all night until we leave for our trip...Zacky Bear-"

Zack shut his eyes tight as a high pitch scream ring through his head...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Although William had left Zack and Maya. He didn't do nothing more then lean his back against the wall after turning the corner from them. He didn't understand it, but he didn't want to go back to his family just yet. For awhile all he did was peek around the corner watching Zack and Maya, and didn't start heading back until they were gone.

He was just inches to the room that his family was watching a movie, when he spotted Benjamin coming towards him with Aunt Lil and Elizabeth behind him. He could tell by their worry looks on their faces, that he probably should of answer the rest of his aunt's texts and calls while he was gone. He broke out his thoughts when Benjamin started talking as he came closer to him.

"What took you so long?" William answer him, before their aunt and sister reach them.

"I'm sorry... I lost track of time while at the bathroom." William gave a secret look to Benjamin, telling him that he will explain what distracted him in the bathroom later, which Benjamin caught on fast, and took his brother's cell and pulled out the battery to it, then hide the battery in his pocket before their aunt stepped up to them.

"William you had me worry...why didn't you return my calls and texts?" Lilly questioned, while letting Elizabeth hold her hand. Before William could speak, Benjamin spoke for him.

"He drop his cell and lost the battery, that's why he couldn't reach us." Benjamin explained with a straight face as William nodded his head.

"He's right, Aunt Lil. I would of contacted you, but like Ben said I lost the battery to my cell, it happen while I was in the bathroom stall and had to keep the stall door closed while I was using the potty." William added to finish off his brother's quick thinking, but even though their aunt was believing the story, their baby sister wasn't. But they both were relief when Elizabeth didn't call them out on their lying.

"Well, don't worry about it," Lilly stated as she lead them back to their movie room. "I'll get it repair Monday while in the city picking up my student." William smiled at his aunt, once they were back to their seating area in the movie room.

Now with them back to watching the rest of the movie. Elizabeth made sure their Aunt Lil's eyes were focus on the movie screen, before turning her face to her brothers, who both were sitting on her right, while their aunt was on her left(William was sitting in the middle seat between his siblings).

"I don't know what's going on dear brothers of mine?" She whispered so their aunt couldn't hear. "But you better start talking before I tell Aunt Lil you were lying back there." William and Benjamin looked at each other for a second, before turning their attention completely towards their baby sister, and with William in a low voice, he explained to both his siblings what happen in the bathroom.

While William was telling his siblings in their secret code languages that they only understood, about his time in the bathroom, and about a cool guy that he met called Zack. Lilly continued watching the movie unnoticed that one of her nephews just met her flailing student.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Baskin Robbins Ice Cream**

"Zack, over here!" Hearing someone call out to him unexpected as he and Maya step through the door of Baskin Robbins's ice cream parlor. Had Zack taken back to see that it was one of his roommate and best friend; Marcus who called him over, who was sitting at big around table with Woody, Addison, Bob, Harley and Max.

Although he was glad to see his group of friends. Zack thought it was odd to see all of them there instead of their hang-out cafe-Purple Cloud. But before he could go further in his thinking, Maya grabbed his arm and headed over to their friends table.

As Zack's roommates(Marcus, Woody and Bob) and their girlfriends(Max, Addison and Harley) watched Zack being pulled by Maya. They all noticed the puzzle look he was giving them as Maya pulled him closer to their table with a knowing look on her face. At first when they text Maya earlier, they all were shock to find that Zack was with her at the movie. But then they realize it was better that Zack was with her tonight.

Especially after finding out the real truth about Maya's real angle with being with Zack. And once they discovered what it was. They came up with a plan to front her alone, but they change their minds, and instead told her to meet them here, and but don't tell Zack. Hiding their distaste of Maya behind kindness. They all stayed quieted as her and Zack was reaching their table.

"Hey everybody!" Maya squealed as they step up to the table.

Zack getting over his shock with seeing all his friends here. Begun to pulled out a chair for himself, only for Maya to take the sit from him, by sitting in it.

"Thank you, Zacky Bear." She threw a flirty wink over her shoulder to him. "Would you be a good boy and go get me the ice cream you owe me, for keeping me waiting at the movie theater." Not affected by her so call flirty action, Zack fought back a heavy sigh as he looked down at her.

"And pray tell me...how do you expect me to get some ice cream, when you haven't told me what you want." The whole time Zack was speaking he had been gripping his teeth, that his friends caught on to in shock, while Maya didn't.

"Oh, Zacky Bear..." Maya slapped his arm, while chuckling. "You know my favorite."

"No I don't. That's why I'm asking you." He said like it was obvious(which it was).

"Oh brother," Maya rubbed her forehead, annoyed at her boyfriend, who should know what she likes. "two scoop of fat-free vanilla frozen yogurt with caramel, hot fudge, topped with low-fat whipped cream and a cherry. That's my favorite. Something you should of known since your my 'boyfriend' of almost 10 months." She frown up at him. "You should have important things like that stored in your memory."

"Yeah your right, how could I forget something so important like your favorite dessert at Baskin Robbins, even though this is the first time I came in here." Leaving without waiting for Maya's comment, Zack walked over to the counter...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once Zack walked away. Maya started talking like that little scene didn't just happen. "Well I can't wait until I see Tracy tomorrow before she goes off to Hawaii," She was smiling again, while the other couples at the tables wasn't. But she didn't care. "I want to rub it in her face about not only going to Miami, FL, but that I'm finally sleeping over at Zack's apartment-"

"Wait? What?" Marcus cried at the table, but calm a little down when Max place her hand over his. "What do you mean that your sleeping over?" He pause to look at Bob and Woody, before looking back to Maya in disbelieve. "I don't remember Zack running this by us-"

"Since when did Zack have to ask any of you guys if he could have someone over, you three do it all the time. And besides Mr. Tipton gave that apartment to Zack not you freeloaders-"

"I wouldn't talk, Maya." Addison spite out. "The only person at this table that has been using Zack is you." Addison glance over to Zack who was still at the counter talking to Lucy, a employer of Baskin Robbins and a classmate in both Zack and Bob's business class. Seeing that Zack's attention was somewhere else and not on their table. Addison and the others laid in on Maya about why they text her cell to meet them here. "Don't forget I was and still am your roommate, I know what you been doing behind Zack's back.-

"I don't know what your talking about?" Maya trying not to show she was found out. Cut Addison off, before she could spill the beans about her 'sex' friends. But even though she stop Addison from speaking she noticed the looks she was getting from the rest and knew Addison told. Which had her furious and yelling in a low tone at Addison so Zack couldn't hear. "Some roommate you are, how could you break your promise to me."

"Addison didn't have to tell us, Maya." Max spoke up.

"Yeah it seems that your new playboy Sammy likes telling everybody that would listen how you like making sandwiches with him and his roommate Robby." Harley added.

"Also before you deny it, I like to show you something."

Woody took out his i-phone, and after bringing up his connection to Robby's blog. He reveal to everybody a nice clip of Maya getting a 'ride' from Sammy while moaning towards the person filming her(Robby).

**...**

**Maya- OH YES, GOD YES MORE!**

**Robby- Don't you feel ashamed with cheating on your boyfriend Zack, with us?**

**Maya- I already slept with... 10 different guys... in this college...you would... be my 11th and 12th. (moaning louder) **

**Sammy- But your... hurting... Zack with... sleeping with so many guy-(grunting)**

**Maya- HA HA HA! That prick ain't nothing but a money tree to me... what with his slutty dead girlfriend's father buying him …...everything he wants, how could I... not grab him up before someone else does. Besides... if it wasn't for his twin brother spiking the punch at our senior prom and helping me drag Zack to my cabin afterwords. I would be having a part time... job right now, to pay for my luxury taste. But I... got lucky. Not only am I going to finally have sex... with him this time around, but I'm also gonna make sure I get pregnant for real, instead of pretend I was to keep him paying my way.**

**...**

"That's enough Woody...you can turned it off." Marcus said, then looked over Maya's shoulder. "Don't you agree Zack?"

At that moment, Maya with wide eyes whipped her head behind to find Zack standing there, holding her two scoop sundae. Maya expecting to see hurt or betrayal, but instead she saw nothing. Zack wasn't revealing any emotions to anyone.

"I hate that I had to find out that not only was I being played this whole time, but that you lied about us having sex, and me getting you pregnant." He shook his head, sighing for the 5th time that day. "But I'm glad to know now. Because now I don't have to feel bad about missing our vacation in Miami, cause I have to stay here and raise my grade up in my business class." Zack's friends except Bob, were taking back to this news, but they became more stun when Zack started to chuckle.

"This whole night I have been trying to find a way to tell you I want be joining you and my friends this 'Spring Break'. But you have save me a big headache." Smiling, Zack took Maya's sundae and gently placed it on the table. "This will be the last thing I buy anything for you." He looked to the friends at the table. " I know now that you guys will always have my back and I thank you for it." He turned and stared hard Maya. "Even though I don't think you would expect me to stay with you after hearing all that, especially knowing that I was nothing but a meal ticket to you-"

Even though Maya was now found out, didn't stop her from believing that she could still make Zack forgive her. "Look, Zacky Bear-

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Maya was standing up from her chair, only to fall back into it after Zack's shout. "I Didn't like that name the first time you call me it, and I still don't like it now." Zack realized, that why he was telling off Maya. Three things had happened- 1. All his friends were smiling to see that he had finally found his voice around Maya. 2. He felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulder. 3. He could of sworn that he heard London's soft sweet voice in his ear, whispering 'I'm proud of you, Zackary', then see her disappear with a peaceful smile on her lips.

Feeling like he had been reborn again, Zack turned to leave only for Maya to stop him.

"Where do you think your going!" Maya begun as she moved from her chair. "I'm still your girlfriend! You can't leave me here stranded-"

"I'll can take care of that." Woody spoke up, then looked to Zack. "Addison still has more stuff at her dorm to pick up, so I'll be 'happy' to drop Maya off for you." Woody smirked overlooking the death glare he was getting from Maya.

"Thanks Woody. Oh and Maya since your head seems to be full of hot air. Let me say this were you'll understand. WE'RE THROUGH!" After saying that, Zack left not listening to Maya whiny voice ordering him to come back or she'll tell Cody. _Good-bye Maya for good... I'm no longer anyone's puppet._

* * *

><p><strong>To<em> be continued. <em>**


	5. Chapter 5: my one and only: part 1

The Suite Life On Deck : Miss. Nora

Disclaimer: I don't own SL or anything.

Thoughts: _Italic-_

Lyrics: _**Bold/Italic**_-remembering people's words

Texting: **Bold**

**A/N: As always R.R... They will be OOC again. ^.^**

**This story is part (AU) and little SLOD and SL too. **

**Don't worry I'll get back to : Revealed Who You Really Are. Well on with the show.**

**Must read before going any further.**

**This story will have more sexual actions between a young kid and a teen then before. If you don't approve, then don't read. You have been warned, again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : My one and only Part 1<strong>

**The NY Tipton Apartment Building at 2:00 am **

Zack stepping out of the elevator onto his 3 floor-5 bedroom/4 and half bathrooms apartment(1st floor: living room, dining room, foyer, half bathroom near the full gourmet kitchen, laundry room, lounge room with electric fireplace, guest bedroom, full bathroom. 2nd floor: library/study room with electric fireplace, half kitchen, 3 normal full size bedrooms, family room with a full outside balcony attach to it, 2 full bathrooms with shower/tub, small fitness room, big size master bedroom and big master bathroom. 3rd floor: private inclosed half of the roof with three big areas :outside cooking setting, pool area with hot tub, and patio for night parties and night studying. With the whole apartment custom design with all KOHLER kitchen and bathroom products, and all Apple electronics and entertainment products), walked pass his and his friends's already packed luggage in the foyer, that they packed yesterday. Which with his plans change for 'Spring Break' he paused and grabbed his bags to take to his bedroom to unpack and put away, while using his iPhone-4S to turn on the 'Smart Living' system in the apartment to have his fireplace, lights, and music system on in his bedroom, before he gets there.

After graduating from S.S.H.S(Seven Sea High School) and watching Moseby ask Emma to marry him. Zack, his twin brother Cody and girlfriend(Maya) friends(Bailey, Bob, Marcus, Woody, Max, Harley, Addison) and Moseby and Emma was shock when Wilfred Tipton gave the soon to be new Moseby marry couple, a wedding and a honeymoon in Hawaii. And after the wedding, Zack and his group of friends, brother and girlfriend got to stay in Hawaii half the summer before going to college. Which once Zack got to NYU, he found that unlike his friends that were going to the same college as him, he forgot to sign up for a dorm. But after the scare of Maya being pregnant in the last few months in his senior year in high school, he had other things on his plate at that time. Specially when Cody was down his back about giving Maya a chance after the pregnant scare was over during the summer in Hawaii.

So he was taken by surprise and thankful that while he was exploring the world on SST for two years, that unknown to him and his brother, Wilfred was building two apartment buildings for him and Cody near they're colleges to live in. And with these two buildings being the first Tipton apartments ever, many people from rich college students to high class rich older or younger couples jump at the offer to live in them in both NY(51 stories builden) and Connecticut(25 stories builden) where Zack's college NYU was, and Cody's being Yale. And Zack was thankful also for informing Wilfred one year back on the ship that him and his close friends(Bob, Marcus, Woody, Max, Harley and Addison) had made a pack to go to the same college: NYU(Marcus: Film and Television-Music, Bob: Leadership Businesses and International, Woody: Animation-Game Graphic Design, Max: Dance, Harley: Psychological – Early Childhood Education, Addison: Business Law- Drama and even Maya: Public Health-Biology-Drama). Because thanks to that heads up, Wilfred had the two floors and top of half of the roof in the 51 stories builden made into Zack's apartment with his guy friends; Bob, Marcus and Woody, living there in the extra 3 bedrooms as his roommates. And Zack became very happy when Moseby took Wilfred's offer to manage the builden with his new wife Mrs. Emma Moseby, while living in the 1-floor-3 bedroom/2 bathrooms(with the same appliances and electronics as Zack's place) apartment under his 3-floor apartment.

The whole 51 story apartment builden had the same luxury feel like all Tipton's hotels, like; 2 roof decks(with part of it inclosed for part of Zack's apartment), 24-hour Concierge(doorman, accept your packages and deliveries, and other luxury convenience services like housekeeping, dog walking, restaurant reservations, discounted movie tickets, car service), TNYA-Lounge(comfortable seating, music, a pool table, and large flat-screen TV and area for wine tasting), TNYA-Fitness Room/Outside Area(cardio and strength-training equipment, personalized instructors, group exercise classes, and fun fitness events), TNYA-Study Room(quiet retreat with comfortable reading areas, free Wi-Fi and numerous business resources, internet kiosks, a private conference, large communal tables for reading, writing, studying and quiet conversation with floor-to-ceiling glass windows with a tranquility view), Fun Activity TNYA-Kid Room(full of toys, books, games, and sometimes enriching host activities, and arts and crafts, sing-along, and storytime, weekly programs groups activities: Block Building, Lego Time and Thomas & Friends, where children learn to socialize, share and build together), TNYA-Playgrounds(five themed playgrounds for children 3-13 years, including trains, pirate ships, and 'the village' with state-of-the-art play equipment and the most advanced safety features and pulsating timed sprinkles in three of the playgrounds to cool off in the summer), Activities(3-on-3 basketball, bocce ball, children's chess, free throw contests, paddle tennis singles and doubles, point tournament, roller hockey, soccer and table tennis), TNYA-Parking(private garage parking that offer both valet, parking, lock options, bicycle storage, and 24 hours-a-day staffed to provide access to your vehicle at anytime), cozy outside cafe, film room and two clothing stores(his and her clothing store and baby to young teen clothing store). But it also had something different, and new to not only the Tipton's hotels but all luxury apartments in New York, it has Control 4 Home system(Smart Living) in the whole apartment builden, which not only gives the residents easy living, but also the staff workers at the builden.

And all though the other guys let their girlfriends spend the night at the apartment sometimes, Zack wouldn't let Maya. And he was glad he never did let her stay over now. Done putting up his clothes, Zack changed his rock playlist to pop on his iHome iA 100 System on his Santomer Block 2 Drawer End Table(in Ebony/Peroda/Mahogany) and turned on his bedroom's ceiling-to-floor windows 'black out' shades that started raising up as he step over.

"Call Cody." Zack told his Siri on his iPhone-4S, which as he was waiting for his brother to pick up, he went over why he was calling his brother at this 'god hour time at 4:38 am, while taking in the breathtaking night view of part of New York.

_I know it's way pass midnight, but I need to speak to him about what Maya said about prom night. How could he stoop so low...after the roller-coaster that became my life after London's death...I never got the right chance to grieve... and when I almost get the chance too...what does my know-it-all twin do? He begs me to go to the prom with Maya, who didn't take me saying to her 'you're not my kind of woman to date' as a hint of me telling I'm not interested or when she just wouldn't take that hint as a no. The hard truth 'I rather put my head in a shark's mouth then go out with you'...but even with all those hints...that skunk went over my head and found a way to win Cody over...and although I let him rule what I did after being guilt into staying with Maya...at lease I can say that I didn't let him rule my future career as being Wilfred's apprentice, or my choice of college... Now them I wouldn't let him change...and I'm glad I didn't...but I have a lot of catching up to do…if I want to keep following my dream._ He thought as he heard his iPhone tell him that Cody wasn't answering the call.

"Call him until he picks up." And after this command, he heard his iPhone call again,

_**I really miss you...there's something I got to say...**_

while ''Never Gone' by Backstreet was coming through the bedroom's music system speakers inside the walls.

_**The things we did, the things we said**_

_**Keep comin' back to me and make me smile again.**_

_**You showed me how to face the truth**_

_**Everything that's good in me I owe to you...**_

Which as he was listening to the lyrics, thoughts of his last moments he saw London filled his head.

_**Though the distance that's between us**_

_**Now may seem to be too far**_

_**It will never separate us**_

_**Deep inside, I know you are...**_

But although they were painful moments for him, they were also the most remediable moments, which had him smiling,

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are **_

_**Always close, everyday **_

_**Every step along the way. **_

_I might had not been myself for awhile, but I have open my eyes to it all, and I know now that I'm starting to move on at my own pace... _

_**Even thought for now**_

_**We've got to say goodbye**_

_**I know you will be forever in my life...**_

_And I'm okay with that, but deep in my heart is where you will always be...my London...you are the part of who I have fought to become...you helped me find my voice and speak my mind...and I will always thank you for that...always. _Thinking this had his mind drifting back to the past, while still waiting for Cody to pick up on the other line.

*********************************Flashback******** ****************************************

**The Martin's family suite: in Zack and Cody's bedroom.**

Zack with his brother Cody had been in the their room doing their homework(separate desks on either side of the room) since they got home from school which was awhile ago. And although they were brothers and twins, Zack and Cody was becoming strangers in their shared bedroom, specially after Zack found his voice against both their parent's made out future for him. So unlike Cody who was still doing his homework(extra credit). Zack was in deep thought, thinking about his secret relationship with London, that begun last year, which now was on hold, against their will.

Things in life happen for one of three reasons. They happen because they were planned, as a result of circumstances, or because they were preordained or destined. And Zack believes it was a combination of circumstances and destiny, because he knew it wasn't planned, what happen that first faithful night where he had unforgettable sexual experiences with London. Which in turn change the way he looked at his parents already planned future for him, his life itself and others around him.

After that first wonderful night in med February in London's penthouse. Him and London started hanging out at the hotel's restaurant/cafe for a whole month as friends to get to know each other more.

But that didn't last when Gary rat them out to Maddie, which she told Carey who with his dad, forbidden him from seeing London(Which after Maddie did this Zack stopped talking to her after school and when she babysit him and Cody). But that didn't stop him from seeing London in hiding, by sneaking out of his family's suite to be with her at night. Which even though he was spending very little time in his suite or his bed and more in her bed and suite, didn't mean they always was having sex, no sometimes they would just cuddle with each other at night while talking about anything and everything, from their dreams they want to be in the future or to just how the other one's day was.

While other times they would start with kissing to touching to foreplay(London taught him) that always lead to her favorite sex position-cowgirl. By the time summer arrived, he was quite experienced and knew his way around London's body and could last longer then in the beginning. But not only did they get closer sexually, but they got closer with knowing each other as friends, specially when they told each other's deepest thoughts to the other and nobody else. And through their dating and hanging out(in secret) London had calm down on her sexy dressing it public, as much as her inappropriate behavior. She also became really good friends with Zack's close friends; Max and Bob(in secret also), she even, in disguise, hung out at the moive theater and mall with him and his friends last year.

But all that change when in the beginning of Sept, it somehow got back to London's stepmother(Rose) that she had been in a serious relationship with someone behind her nephew's(Todd St Mark) back. Which Rose had London taking out of her rich prep school and placed in 'Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow', before it could get out to the public what London was doing. And to make sure that London came to and from school and was watched 24/7 everyday. Rose order Mr. Moseby to check on London every hour on the hour after school and on the weekends. And while at school she payed Maddie to watch London's every move. So besides his and Cody's birthday that year, where London anonymous, payed for a private surprise party in the Tipton hotel ballroom for him and Cody's 13th birthday, with all their school mates invited to the birthday party. And their secret cellphone chats together. He rarely see's London, unless its in the lobby and those times were only when they were passing by in the hotel.

Letting out a deep sigh, Zack lean back in his chair. He knows he's in love with London, specially since he told her last 4th of July. And even though London's respond was 'I know' with a kiss on his lips and nothing else. He knew she was in love with him too...she was just scared. Of what he wasn't sure of yet.

Not coming out of his thoughts for a second when Cody left the room. Zack decide at that moment that he was going to find a way to see his London again. _But how? _He was still deep in thought, as Cody came back in the room talking, awhile later.

"It seems that mom's going to take Friday off and the whole weekend." Cody told him in a after-thought, putting up his finish extra credit homework in his backpack for school. "Maddie's mom just call to tell us that Maddie has a cold and will be on bed-rest for a few days." Zack broke out of his thought at this news. "It's bad that she's going to be sick tomorrow, specially when tomorrow was the same day last year I got sick."

Although Zack wasn't seeing eye to eye with Maddie, didn't mean that he didn't feel bad that she was sick. "Yeah, that is too bad that Maddie's not feeling well. I hope she gets better." He said, then reminded himself that tomorrow was more then a reminder to Cody's first sick day. But before Zack could go deeper in his thoughts again. Cody spoke up with anger.

"Oh please!" Cody started putting everything on his desk back in the place they were before he begun his homework earlier. Before turning back to Zack with his arms folded over his chest. "You been giving Maddie the cold shoulder, since she told mom last school year that you were seeing that sl-"

"Don't finish that sentience." Zack warn as he stood up from his desk, daring his twin brother to call London what he was going too. Which once Cody saw him stand up for that 'slutty bitch' again, his already frown on his face became deeper.

"Ever since you became 'friendly'-" Zack glared at Cody when he linger on the word 'friendly'. Specially when Zack told his twin brother two weeks later after that first night he came home late. How he got those red marks on his back and chest and from who. Which even though Cody promise not to tell their parents about Zack's night with London(he didn't tell Cody that he had been sexually acted with London after that first night), that didn't stop Cody from bringing it up every chance he can in their arguments, nor did it stop him from insulting London in the hotel with everybody except, Esteban, Arwin, Norman and even Mr. Moseby who has saw a new good change in London's behavior, that started when Zack started seeing her in secret. "with her." Cody hissed out the last part in disgust. "You been a whole different person-"

"I haven't change much, I just don't let nobody planed my life for me anymore. I speak for myself-"

"More like she's speaking for you." Cody threw out, cutting his twin off. "I mean when did you want to be in business or follow Mr. Tipton's footsteps-" Cody rolled his eyes, missing Zack tightening his fists on either side of him. "Getting on his good side want get you to be London's future husband. That place belongs to her fiance, Todd-"

"My choice of career ain't got nothing to do with getting on London's dad's good side. I have always, for as far back as I could remember(age 4) I have been interested in high international business and before we even moved here, I had already saw Mr. Wilfred Adam Tipton as my idol. My feelings and relationship with London ain't got nothing to do with any of it and I can't believe you would even bring up that 'Todd Baster' who calls himself a man. Specially after what I told you he did to London-"

"I never said I believed what London told you or more like fed you to have sex with you...can't you tell that nothing good will come out of you being a stuck up slutty bitc-" Zack didn't let Cody finish, as he wrestle him to the ground to shut him up about insulting his relationship with London.

"You don't know her!" Zack yelled in Cody's face, pinning him down.

"Neither do you! You're nothing to her but a 'boy toy' like Maddie said." Zack's eyes went wide as Cody let what he said to him slip out to Maddie of all people.

"You told Maddie!" Zack watched his twin nod his head to his question. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"I thought if I told her, then she could help me in opening your eyes in this joke of relationship that you started with 'her'." Cody murmurer to Zack, glaring up at him. As Zack's temper was rising, Carey called them for supper.

"Cody. Zack. Dinner time!"

After hearing this, Zack just stared hard cold eyes at Cody, before slowly getting up, letting him get up on his own. Not onetime did Zack looked back towards his brother, as he spoke.

"The only twin in this room that has a joke relationship is you. Do you really think Gwen would even be dating you, if you wasn't the president of our school?" Zack begun placing his finish homework in his own backpack as he continued on. "That my dear brother, is what we call a soon to be gold digger. And you don't have to believe me, ask last year's president Taylor. I'm sure he will tell you all about your Gwen's ways." Still not looking at his twin, Zack started placing out his clothes for school, while going over in his head how to see London tomorrow during school, even if it means skipping his classes. "But throwing death daggers stares at my back, is not going to change who your Gwen really is. So why don't you just go be the good little boy, that you are and go to dinner. That is if you don't want 'mommy' to find out that we haven't been getting along." After saying this, both him and Cody heard their mother called them once again to come to dinner. Which after she did Cody quietly dust himself off and left their room to go eat like he was told, but not without making a scene by slamming their room door shut in his wake. And once he did this, Zack shook his head with a sigh. _Mommy's boy._

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning outside school before the bell with Bob and Max<strong>

"Thanks again, for agreeing to help me see London. You don't know how much this means to me to see her on our anniversary." Zack told his friends, sporting a gray fleece pullover with a black/red short shirt, gray camo cargo pants and black/red 'Nike' shoes.

Making sure he had the right amount of money for transportation that morning in the hotel, Zack called both Max and Bob up to let them in on what he was doing, and asking them to keep Cody distracted while he was gone, which they were happy to do for him. So while Cody was busy talking to his girlfriend Gwen about their relationship. Zack took this time to go over his plan with his close friends before the school bell rings.

"It's no problem," Max said, wearing a lime metallic/glitter heart screen printed Hoodie, layered over a heather gray/pink/lime screen print heart-peace short sleeves top, and lime pants with a screen print glitter heart on her front left leg, that match her Hoodie, and silver/pink/lime athletic shoes. "besides if it wasn't for London, I wouldn't of met Marcus in LA, when I had to drop out of the dance contest."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it was too risky to stay in the contest with you. What with London being one of the judges,-"

"Hey," Bob place a hand on Zack's shoulder, making him cut his sentience short. "Max just said if it wasn't for London, she wouldn't of met her boyfriend 'Little Little', so you don't have anything to be sorry about," Sporting a stone/chocolate long sleeves dress shirt, under a zip front hunter green/black fleece jacket, and super dark black jeans, with brown hiker style boots. Bob turned to Max laying his free hand on her shoulder. "right Max." He added smiling, while patting their backs.

"Okay first," Max pushed off Bob's hand, before continuing. "Marcus doesn't like being call his performance title name, and second," Blushing she stepped back from them, slipped her hands in her 2 front pouch pockets on her Hoodie. " he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend like you guys."

"Wow, you could of fool me. Cause at Zack and Cody's last birthday party, when Marcus came to perform at the party. You were threatening any girl there, that if they came anywhere near him, that you were going to give them a knuckle sandwich- "

Bob found himself gripped up from his fleece jacket by Max who was now glaring up at him. "if you don't button your mouth, right now. I'm going to button it for you, got it" Bob swallowing hard, nervously stumble over his words, like his and Zack's homeroom and last period class teacher Mr. George Forgess.

"Su-re...M-ax, wh-at e-v-er, you s-ssay." Seeing that she got her point across, Max let go of him and went back to talking to Zack, like that scene with Bob didn't happen, which had Zack laughing uneasy while rubbing the back of his head as she started talking.

"But Bob is right, about me not being mad about the dance contest." She started. "You was trying to protect your relationship, which was sweet of you to do for London's sake-" Max pause in sentience, when her cellphone went off, playing 'Retainer Baby'. Which once it did both Zack and Bob watch as Max trying to hide that she was blushing again, picked up her cellphone. " Hey Marky... No, I wasn't doing anything important-" Zack just shook his head at this, then watch as Max turned on her heels, walking while chating away with Marcus. _That girl has got it bad. But I'm not gonna to be the one to tell her._

* * *

><p>Once Max was out of ear shot, Bob looked at Zack in disbelieve. "Zack, were Max's guy friends, right."<p>

"Yeah, we are." Zack started making his way in the school, when he noticed Cody was done talking to Gwen, and was starting to look for him, with a frown on his face.

"And she said that Marcus was just a guy friend too, right." Bob continued on with his talking, while walking beside Zack into the school, heading towards their lockers.

"That's what she said." Once he was in front of his locker, he started unlocking it.

"So if he's like us, to Max. Then I got one important question for you?" Bob put in his combination, waiting for Zack's respond.

"What's that?" Zack asked, as he put away his books and backpack in his locker.

"What nickname did she give you?"

"She never gave me a nickname." Zack answer, heading for the main office to start his usual morning speaking duty as school's vice-president.

"That's funny, she didn't give me one neither, and I'm betting Cody doesn't have one either." Bob wave to his twin sister when they passed by her locker.

"You would be right about that." Zack comment, while overlooking girls in the hall, throwing him flirty looks and waves trying to get his attention.

"So if you, me and Cody don't have nicknames, then I'm taking it that Marcus is more then a friend to her." Although Bob has a girlfriend(Haley), he couldn't help but be a little envy to Zack, as he watch him, not one time look at any of the girls trying to get his attention. _But then again, he has a 16 year old girlfriend, who is London Tipton. Hell even I've had wet dreams of her. _Bob came out his thoughts, when he heard Zack speaking to him.

"Again you would be right."

"And if I don't want to end up in the ER, or nurse's office. I'm going have to keep this little information to myself." Bob comment as he went back to their conversation.

"That my friend," Zack coping what Bob did earlier, patted his back, as they stopped outside the main office. "will be the wise thing to do." Once he said this, Zack went inside the office, letting Bob head to their homeroom, before being late for class.

And once he was done with the morning speaking, he took the pass that Mrs. Pepper(office lady) gave him, and placing the pass in his pocket. He slipped out of his school when he was 'kind' enough to help the janitor Jake take out the cafetiere breakfast garbage, and once he told him that he was getting a headache and was going to go rest in the nurse's office(who was on vacation), which once he said this, Jake told him, he would inform his homeroom teacher that he will be resting in there for awhile. And saying thank you, to Jake for this. He headed to the nurse office and slipped out of the window and skipped school for the first time.

* * *

><p>Taking a cab, he got to the 'Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow' school, and after paying the cab half the money in his pocket, he went pass the security of the school unnoticed. Which surprise him of how sneaky he was becoming. Once he was inside the school he checked his wrist watch to find that it was only the start of 3rd period. Which after being inform by London through their past cellphone talks, he knew she was in her English class right now. Staying unnoticed by the nuns in the school as he made his way to London's English class. Zack found himself upstairs, outside her English class with the door open.<p>

Looking in, he could see that the English teacher/nun(Sister Dominique) wasn't there. He also could see that unlike the school uniform the other girls in 'Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow' was wearing; long navy sweater with their school's crest, and long plaid navy skirt, knee navy socks, and normal black dress shoes, with all of them with navy hair-bows in their pigtails. London was wearing the same school uniform colors, but her style was different then the others; a thin tight navy button front jacket that was hiding her firm b-cup breasts, a navy/white plaid mini skirt that show off her beautiful long smooth honey crossed legs, that had black opaque thigh high stockings covering them under her desk, while some black shinny 'Mary Jane' style pumps sported her small cute feet. And she also had navy/white plaid bows in her short rich dark black braided pigtails, and two more bows were on the top of her stockings at the end where the stockings stop at her sexy thighs and the school's crest was on the collar of her jacket.

The other girls were busy talking to each other, while London was sitting in the front row, near the windows with a distance look on her gorgeous face, with her elbow on the desk, and her hand holding up her chin, while looking out the window closer to her.

Zack could tell by the way the other girls in London's class was shunning her and talking about her, where even he could hear what they were saying. But what they were saying wasn't any different then what he has already heard from his family and younger staff workers at the hotel or all of most of Boston. But that didn't piss Zack off any less. _After everything she change for all these 'jerks' here in Boston, and still they all believe that jackass's lies, even my own brother!- _

Zack broke out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Hearing this he quickly went and hide in a broom closet not to far, and just after he slipped in the closet. The English teacher walked passed the closet he was in, to enter the classroom. Which he heard everything go quieted after she did. Seeing that he was stuck where he was. Zack pulled out his cellphone and started texting London. And once he pressed send, a few seconds later he heard London's joyful giggling reach his ears, which had him shaking his head in humor. _She put her cell on vibrate._

"Miss Tipton! Behave yourself! I don't take your nonsense in my class!"

"So sorry Sister Dominique. I'll tried to control myself next time."

"See that you do. Now class our first poem today-"

Zack tuned out Sister Dominique's voice, as he saw London's text came through his phone.

"**Zackary! I'm right now in class...where I'm sure you are too."**

"**No...but I am in school just not mine. ^.^" **

"**-_- What do you mean? Who's school are you at?"**

"**Yours...-"**

" **Mine? Where?"**

"**In a broom closet, outside in the hall beside your class." **

"**Why are you here?" **

"**I need to see you... Did you forget what today was?"** Zack had to wait about a couple of minutes before London reply back.

"**No I haven't...I have something to show you for our anniversary...I was going to have Arwin give it to you later today. But since you're here..."**

"**I could wait until you have lunch?"**

"**No! I don't want anybody seeing you here, you'll get in trouble and I don't want that...I know where we can go, where no one will see you...Just give me a few minutes..."**

Before Zack was even finish with reading London's last text on his phone. He heard Sister Dominique start speaking.

"What is it now, Miss Tipton?" The rude tone, and annoyed sigh coming from the older woman. Had Zack frowning with how not only the students but the teachers/nuns are judging London without knowing her.

"May I be excused to go to the restroom, Sister?"

"No. You can wait until class is over. Like proper young woman should-"

"Well, okay. When you notice a deep dark red trail on the floor. Don't worry its just 'Mother Nature' reminding me again the 'joy' of being a blossoming 'proper young woman' every month-"

Zack could of swore that he heard all the girls in London's class cried out 'EWW!' at the same time after London's remark. Which had him holding his laughing behind his hand, when Sister Dominique with nervous in her voice spoke up over the girl's squealing.

"Here's your pass!"

"Thank you, Sister Dominique. May the big guy bless you for-"

"Just go already!"

* * *

><p>After throwing her fake sweet smile to Sister Dominique and the other girl students. London left her class room, hiding a frown on her lips. <em>All those months avoiding him...out the damn window. I know I'm going to get in a lot of trouble with everybody.<em> She thought as she didn't take one glance at the broom closet as she passed by it. _I didn't think I would fall in love with him._

But that was the point, she did fall in love with him. Needless to say that her first time with Zack was shameful and she felt really wrong about what she did afterwords, but as time went by, she started to feel comfortable having sex with him to relive her sexual frustration(something she inform him in the beginning). But that was the problem, most nights after having sex, they would kiss, and caress the other, while talking. Which had her getting to know him more. And once she got to knowing him, she became friends with him. Which she didn't plan for that to happen, but before she knew it, she was opening up to not only him, but his friends; Bob and Max, and even help Max meet her number one fan; Marcus Little(Little Little) who at first wasn't to happy to know she was in a deep relationship with a boy his age; Zack. But Max's fix that for her. So before summer came she had her a secret true best friend/boyfriend and three secret friends who like her for her, and didn't believe all the rumors like everybody else has. But when she decide to tell Zack on the 4th July, after he got back from seeing the fireworks with his dad and brother, that she was in love with him and their relationship wasn't all about sex. A unexpected visitor with Rose(step-mom) to her penthouse that day forced her to forget about her feelings, and worry more about Zack's well being, which she did when Zack came back later that night and told her, he loves her, and she just said 'I know' with a kiss. _Everytime I find something that makes me happy, I always have it reaped away-_

Shaking her head, London continued walking until she came to a dark wooden door that said 'school staff only' and opened to find a set of familiar old wooden stairs leading up into darkness. With the only light coming from the hall outside the door. She saw a not to shorter shadow near hers. Still not looking behind her, London went up the stairs. _He is so stubborn...just give him the gift, and send him on his way._

"Close the door and make sure nobody see's you doing it." She said in a low tone with her attention towards her front. When the staircase hall became pitch dark from the door being closed, London heard the lower wooden stairs creek, telling her that Zack was only two steps behind her. "I've never thought I see the day that you would skip school. I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you." London spoke this with a little shame, but when Zack reach her enough on the stairs to hold her hand. A small smirk couldn't help appear on her lips. _My cute Romeo... _

"You're not a bad influence." London felt him squeeze her hand a little as they continued up the stairs(now holding hands with her still in front of him), that warm her heart. "This was 'my choice' not yours. I'm tired of everybody telling me how to think or what to do...even Cody's not happy with my dream of being a C.E.O of my own businesses _or my girlfriend_. He wants me to go into medicine like him. All because dad and mom want us to be doctors." As London could feel the pain in Zack's voice as he was talking about his family's already choice of his future, she begun to frown as she stop in front of a red wooden door at the top of the staircase that said 'attic', while squeezing his hand as he did a moment ago to her hand. "If you influence me on anything, it was being who I want to be and not let others control me. And that was the best advice anyone ever gave me. But don't for one minuet think, that me choosing to disobey my parents to see you wasn't my choice, because it was...I love you and miss spending time with you...and with Maddie sick today, became the best time to see you alone on our anniversary no less." Hearing the pain in his tone leaving to be replace with strong determination, had London now grinning. _I love you too, and I have miss you so much... _Although London said this to herself in her head, she didn't speak out loud about her feelings to him. Instead she opened the attic door to step into a wide opened room with dusty school furniture(students and teacher desks and chairs etc) then started speaking, missing the sad frown come to Zack's face, when she didn't return his feelings again.

"Being a outcast at this school, the janitor Miss Fisher lets me have the attic to myself at lunch and free period." London close the attic door, once Zack walked in, then took his hand, and lead him deeper and further in the attic until they came to a little open space that looked somewhat between a cozy sitting area to a resting area with a red fluffy area rug underneath, colorful throw cushion(light blue, light pink, light orange and purple) pillows and a old but looked like a comfortable lime green couch and stacks of books all around the cozy area. "I have even been keeping my locker stuff up here, since Maddie and her friends at my first day at this school took all my new school uniforms from my locker, while I was in P.E. And left them in the girl's locker shower to get ruin, which had me wearing my gym clothes home that first day." London said this while walking over to her hot pink backpack beside the lime green couch. Zack, standing in his spot that London left him in, when she let go of his hand, was gawking at her in complete shock with this new information.

* * *

><p>"London," Zack moved over to her as she pulled out a big white case of some kind from her backpack. "why didn't you tell me that it was Maddie that did that to you-"<p>

"Zack." London after placing the big case on the couch, turned around, staring at him. "It was no big deal. I didn't need you treating Maddie any colder then you already have been because of me. And besides, it had me designing my own school style uniforms, so no real harm done-"

"No harm done? She's been calling you outside your name everyday since I known you two, and she's the reason my parents found out about us being friends!" _How can she be so cool about this! Don't she even care?_

Although Zack was yelling and letting out his anger, London didn't take her eyes off his, nor did she let any emotion appear on her face to show him what she was thinking. She just calmly sat on the couch, and patted the spot beside her for him to sit, which he did after calming down a moment later.

"You done, yelling now?" She asked him, while she tenderly brush his hair. _Oh I wish I could tell you, how much your parents know about us...but that want do nothing but make you hate them, and I can't do that to you...oh my sweet Zackary- _

"Yeah...but I don't get it? Why are you okay with how people are still treating you, even with you not partying all the time, and acting up anymore-"

Zack found himself cut off with London covering his lips with her soft ones_. If you only knew how weak I get when we kiss...god I miss being like this with you-NO!_

Coming out of her thoughts London broke the light, but sweet kiss, and slowly moved back a little from his face, looking deep in his eyes.

"I've been waiting to kiss you for my new body lotion, that you got me for my last birthday. I love the way it makes my skin smell like a field of strawberries." London said, while trying to change the subject. But Zack caught on.

"Although I'm glad that Esteban was able to send my gift to you and you like it. But I think you're trying to side track me from our first conversation."

"Is it working?" She asked, leaning back into his face kissing both his cheeks. And although her covering his face with soft kisses and her skin smelling so damn sweet to him. Zack still wouldn't let up on the subject.

"I know you want me to let it go, but I don't understand why you-"

"Zackary," He didn't know he would ever like being called by his main first name, but hearing it coming from London's sweet lips was true bliss to him. "as long as your opinions on me are good, I don't care what anybody else thinks about me, I told you that before. So now on to why I brought you up here. " _I need to get back to why I brought him here._

London pause in speaking(and thoughts) to open the case she put in her lap, while hiding the personal message on the front of the 'keepsake' jewelry case. To show Zack a platinum key-shape pendant with a heart shape blue agate came in the center of the key pendant, that showed in detail a carving of a young lady and young boy, with the young boy having his head under the young lady's chin, while she had her arms around him, in a loving way. On the top of the key pendant was Zack's first and last initials in his birthstone(citrine), the whole key pendant was hanging from a pure sliver chain, resting on blue velvet background in the case. Which after London took the necklace out of the case she started talking again.

"I would of gave this to you on your birthday, but since I had this and the other piece to this set custom made, I didn't get it back until just this morning. So knowing what this day means. I was going to have it sent to you later today after school. But I'm actually glad to be giving this to you in person-" She stopped talking as she noticed the puzzle look that came to his face. "Is something wrong? Please don't tell me you're still on our earlier conversation...or is it the gift? If you don't want it to be a necklace, I can have it change into a pocket watch or even a pin-"

"Whoa, calm down, Its not about our earlier conversation and I didn't say anything about not liking the gift." Zack said, placing his hands over hers(that was still holding the necklace). "I actually love the gift." He gently rub his thumb over her hand. "And I'm over about what we were talking about."

"But if it's not that or the necklace, then why are you wearing a puzzle look on your face?" She asked, then watched Zack put the necklace on, before he spoke.

"You said 'the other piece' to this necklace...what other piece?" London was about to answer his question, but instead she showed him his answer, by unbutton her thin jacket to reveal a beautiful pure 18k gold heart locket, that had a traced out heart in London's birthstone(Garnet) on the front, with a message in the middle of it, that read '... To My Heart.' It was resting on her chest between her black lace cover up breasts.

Which once Zack's sight landed on her cover breasts, he suddenly had his hands on them, squeezing. Which had London defending her breasts by closing her jacket, but Zack's quick hands stop her. "Don't," with his heated eyes looking up to hers, he slowly moved her hands from her jacket. Then slide his fingers over her cover shoulders, pushing the rest of the jacket off them, and now with the jacket out of the way. He then started massaging his hands over her covered breasts while every second giving them a little squeeze, which made London turned her head, ashamed of her own arousal to the situation that she just put herself in. "it's been five months... please London-" Despite his plead and her body's desire for him, London's mind scream for her to stop before she get's Zack in trouble. But as her breast's nipples became harder then they were from his touches, and she felt her wetness between her legs, she found it was harder said then done. _Damn you... _She thought growling as she moved his hands from her.

When London pushed his hands from her chest, he thought maybe he had went to far. But that thought left his mind, when he watch London ease back, and reach behind her back, and undid her bra. And once her breasts were uncovered, he had his longing lips ravish her breasts to his mercy a second later. As he sucked the nipples of her breasts, London felt her body react when Zack's hand reached under her skirt to trail up her thigh and slide under her black lace panties, rubbing between her pussy lips. Making it hard for her to keep her promise of staying away from him.

"You're making it hard for me not to give in, my little sexy devil." London said feeling her body heating up, like she was on fire. Which had her pulling Zack into a deep passionate kiss as she pulled him closer to her.

Her lips, for him, still perfect. Soft and full, warm and generous as always, and with the sweet strawberry scent coming from her skin, and her natural scent, reaching his nose. Had him still amazed that he could make her tremble with need and want for him when he touches her_. I might don't have her heart yet, but I can still pleasure her body like she likes it-_

While their lips brushed, rubbed, pressed, her hands begun rubbing his already hard-on in his cargo pants. Moving his lips from hers to her throat, he heard her purr of approval, while he continued to tease her with his busy hands. Making London's whimpers of pleasure filled his ears, which encourage him to start teasing her more. Once he did this, London stop their teasing, only to pulled his jacket and shirt over his head, before bringing him into a war of tongue kissing.

After awhile of kissing, Zack turned his attention back to her breasts, and pulled on her hard nipples before taking her right breast in his mouth sucking on it, before repeating the same actions on the left breast, making her breath quicken more, to his assault on her body.

"God, your breasts taste more sweeter then before, I wonder if your lushes pussy is still as sweet or more sweeter." London knew actually what he was trying to do. But she was too busy moaning, so she didn't answer him, but she did lay back on the couch taking him with her.

* * *

><p>Getting more craze and wild, by Zack pleasuring on her body. London found herself thinking about the long five months she was force to be separate from him. By it wasn't only her stepmother but Zack's parents, who somehow discover somewhere between summer that her and Zack was doing more then 'hanging out' with each other. So when this was brought to her attention by Carey, who behind Zack's back, threaten to press charges on her for having sex with her son, and although London didn't fear about getting in trouble or cared what others thought. She did care how people would treat Zack if word got out that she was sleeping with him, which had her agreeing to Carey and her stepmother wishes, to keep her distance. And for the first month it was okay, even with being transfer to Maddie's school, where Maddie and her schoolmates put her through hell by bullying her, while some of the teachersnuns looked the other way when they did, and having Moseby watching her like a hawk in the hotel. Because even though she couldn't see or be near Zack. She still kept in touch with him in secret(by cellphone). Which helped, but after his birthday where she payed for a private party for him and Cody. She found that she missed-

"Mmmmm..." London came out of her thoughts whimpering, as Zack's lips made the journey slowly to her tight tummy, and continued on, and had her squeal in surprise when he pushed her mini skirt up to take off her black panties, which had her lifting her hips up so he could tug them down her legs, until they were off and laying on the rug. Not stopping him. London let him spread her legs apart to give him access to her wet waiting pussy. Which had her biting down on her lip, as he begun sucking her clit, like she taught him. _Oh god I missed that skilled tongue-oh god..._ To keep herself from moaning to loud, she grabbed the nearest throw pillow and covered her face as she felt his tongue hit against her clit as he was working his tongue up and down between her pussy lips. _Oh dear god, I'm losing this battle-Oh fuck he's going faster! _He started real slow at first, but as London's whimpers teasing his ears got louder through her pillow, his slow pace of sucking and licking became harder and faster, making her whimpers turn into moans. "Oh shit baby, make me cum, it's been so long, since I felt your tongue on my-Oh god-Ahh-" London press the pillow hard to her face to hold her scream of pleasure in. As she was catching her breath from her release, she felt him suck on her flowing cum juice.

"I was right," Zack started placing soft kisses on her thighs. "just like your breast, your pussy juice has got more sweeter." He said, then moved up to kiss her.

Although she was still getting over her orgasm, London could hear through their heavy kissing, his heavy groans and knew he was getting so hard that his pants had become uncomfortable for him to wear. Knowing this London broke their kissing and pushed herself upwards with her hands on the couch and ease him back to a sitting position. "Now its you're turn, my Zackary." She said licking her lips, before bringing him into another deep kiss, while she went over those long, hard nights without him in her head.

Those months she was keeping her distance from him, had her resorting to masturbation in order to relieve her tensions. But it wasn't the same as it was with him.

She missed seeing herself giving him pleasure, like now as she was stroking him through his pants, making him lean back a little more on the couch, moaning. As she finally relieved him of his pants and boxes in one swift move(after he took his shoes off). She lowered herself to the rug and sat on her knees in front of him and moving closer to his member, then slowly took his member in her soft hands and started to pump it, while looking at him with a sexy smirk.

"You've grew a inch more..." Not giving him time to speak. London put his member in her mouth and began a slow up and down sucking movements.

"Oh god, that feels so good Lon-" He was cut off, when London increased her speed and depth, before taking his whole member into her throat.

As London kept this up, while hearing his pleasure moans. She found that after five months of concentrate on her studies and being a good girl for everybody and for Zack's own good. She was throwing that all away, for her desires and lust for him. After being strong and holding her grounds, she had gave up. Realizing this London pulled back from his dick, shaking her head. _No! I need to fight this..._

"I can't do this." She stood up from her knees, starting to gather up her clothes she wasn't wearing, and as she was doing this the school bell ringed, ending 3rd period. "Look, Zack." Holding her wet panties in her hand, she turned back to him to see he had a surprise look on his face from what she did and said. "I brought you up here to give you your anniversary gift, and to tell you." London moved her eyes to the rug. "I think its best for the both of us to end our relationship-"

"If you want to break up with me, then do it while looking at me and not at the damn rug." Standing up from the couch, Zack narrowed his eyes towards London as she moved hers to him. "You know if you're breaking up with me, because I told you I love you...and you don't want to hurt my feelings and tell me you're not in love with me-" London turned her face from his eyes when she saw the pain in them. " and that you just want us to stay just sex partners and friends...I'm okay with that-" Gasping at his words, London brought her attention back to his sad expression covering his face. "As long as I can be near you, I'm okay with being your 'boy toy-"

"That's not why!" London hissed out as she gripped his bare shoulders as she stepped back over to him at the couch. "Believe me Zack, that's not why I'm ending our relationship-"

"Then why? I believe I have a right to know." Sighing London step back, letting go of Zack's shoulders, not saying anything, making a frown come to his lips as tears started building up behind his eyes. "Why don't you just fucking tell me!-"

"Because the public and rumors will kill a sweet soul like yours!" Zack blinked at London's out burst and words, while watching her breathing heavy from yelling. Not saying anything Zack waited for her to catch her breath. Now breathing normal, London finally gave up and took his hand and sat back on the couch, where she begun to spill the beans to him. "Zack what I'm about to tell you, you have to see this from a parent's view."

"Why do I have to see it from a parent's view, and which parent?"

"Your mom." London answer him.

"My mom?"

"Yes. You see it started back in last July on the 4th, while you and Cody were at the park with your dad watching the fireworks. Your mom and Rose paid me unexpected visit that night...

* * *

><p>After telling him what happen last July and why she put a lot of effort to avoid him all this time. London stay quieted as Zack let this all sink in.<p>

"So my parents know everything." He said not asking, but London still replied.

"Yes."

"And because you made a promise or deal with my mom and Rose, you been keeping me at a far distance from you."

"Yes, again."

"And you did all this because the public will be up my ass 24/7, if word gets out that you and me are in a relationship, am I right."

"Again you are right."

"I see." Zack lean his bare back against the couch, overlooking that he was still nude. "Is that it?" London who herself was still wearing just her skirt, stockings and shoes, looked at her lap, before answering him.

"Yes that is..." She let out a heavy sigh. "So you understand why we have to break up-"

"Sorry I don't see that as a good reason, for us to break up." Zack placed his hands behind his head, as he said this. Which had London turning her attention from her lap to him, with shock on her face.

"Zack, how can you say that's not a good reason? You see what I have to go through everyday with the public. I don't want you to have to go through that-"

"Look, London." Zack moved over to her until they could feel the other's heat on their skin. "I' don't care what the public thinks, nor do I care what my parents and brother think, If I did I wouldn't be here with you right now." He placed his hands either side of London's face, bringing her closer to his, "I only care about us." and kissed her.

With his honest words entering her head, London decide right there, that she was going to make sure he want forget this anniversary and know how she really feels about him.

With this in mind, she drew back from their kissing, smiling while lifting up her heart locket necklace, so he can see it.

"Seeing that you're as stubborn as me, I think its okay to show you why this heart locket is connect to your key pendent, also I think you should read the message on your key pendent, before you hand it over to me-" As London said this, Zack who still was wearing the key pendent around his neck, looked at the back of his key pendent and started reading what it said.

"Zackary, This Pendent Is Just A Object, While You Are The True Key...-"

"To My Heart." London picked up for him, as she pointed at the small message on her locket, before taking Zack's 'key pendent' and slipping it into a slot on the side of the heart locket, which opened the locket to reveal four compartments with pictures in them.

"Wait are those the pictures we made at the photo booth in the mall, last May?" Zack asked, which London nodded her head yes. "I was always curious of why you made a extra copy of them, when we both got a copy from the photo booth. Now I know." He added as he study the pictures.

The first picture that had the words 'my fun' over it was a picture of them making silly faces, and the second picture that had the words 'my laugh' over it was a picture of him making her laugh by tickling her, and the 3rd picture that had the words 'my hug' they were hugging while smiling at the other, and the last one had 'my kiss and true love' over it with them both kissing while still hugging. And on the back of the outside of the heart locket was his name in his birthstone and hers in her birthstone, with under their names was the date of their anniversary 'Fed 10, 2005'.

"So what do think about the whole set?" She asked closing the locket back up. Smiling, Zack lean up and kiss her again.

"I love it...but not as much as I love you ." His words came out in a whisper on her lips.

"I feel the same way." Kissing him London trailed her fingertips down his chest. "No more holding back, I want you inside me, now."

"I'm ready when you are."

Hearing Zack say this London got off the couch and with her eyes not leaving his hungry ones, she started finishing undressing herself by removing her skirt. Leaving only her stockings and shoes on.

Picking up a pillow in her wake, London lead Zack over to the floor and place the pillow on the rug, and told Zack to lay down with the pillow under his head, which he did before she begun to caress and trail kisses down his body.

* * *

><p>Enjoying the treatment London was giving to him. Zack took this time to trail his eyes over her body adding to the desire he already has for her. <em>Sexy curvy body, nice firm, but soft breasts, tight cute ass, silk smooth long legs, a sweet tasty delicious pussy...yep I'm truly in love with a goddess- <em>Zack was broke out of his thoughts as he felt London slowly lowered her wet and warm pussy down on his hard throbbing dick until his dick was completely swallowed insider her, by getting in the 'cowgirl' position above him.

And after London lean back with her hands place on the rug behind her to hold herself up, she pushed down on his member slowly, which had him thrusting up into her vagina at the same slow pace as her. The pleasure sensations going through them, had their bodies feeling the familiar chills rushing through them, which had them not to long later, speeding up their pace more. Their earlier thoughts shattered and they couldn't think straight anymore, their minds lost in the pleasure they were giving each other, with his pushing up and her pushing down movements increasing, had them moaning so loud that they even forgot that there was many girl students and teachers(nuns) in classes below the attic, that they were in.

Although she knew, he was still a little way from cumming, London found she was gonna have another orgasm soon.

"I can't hold on, Zackary...I'm gonna-" Before London could finish her sentence, she screamed as her orgasm took over her whole body. That had her slipping off his still hard dick, but not before a little pre-cum enter her. As this all was happening, downstairs the school bell rung again ending 4th period, which had drain out London's scream.

Laying on the cool floor near the rug, London while recovering her breath, saw that Zack was still hard as a rock. Forcing what little energy she still had, she moved over to him and wrapped her hand over his member to find he was also stiff. _My god, his dick is still hard and very stiff...he is something._ London started stroking, licking his dick, which had Zack giving out deep moans, but before she can take him in her mouth. Zack had a completely different idea which had him speaking up in a breathy tone.

"I want back inside you." London saw the pleading in his eyes, which at that moment had her becoming aware that her dripping wet pussy was screaming for more of his manhood.

"Okay I'll let that hard rock back inside me," London put her hand up to stop Zack in his tracks, when he jump up with excitement all over his face. "but only on two conditions." When she saw Zack was listening she begun. "Number 1: When you get ready to cum, pulled out and let me take you in the mouth, so you want squirt everywhere and I don't think its safe for you to release inside me."

"Okay I can do that." Zack said, moving over to her and kissing her sweaty neck and shoulders. "What's the last one?" He asked bringing her in a sweet kiss with real care.

London blinked her eyes in bliss after that kiss and smiled at him, before she gave the last condition. "And number 2: I'm still a little weak from that last orgasm, so you're going to be on top for a change."

Zack help London get comfortable on the rug with the same pillow he use, was under her head, before he spoke. "I'm fine with trying a new position with you." After saying this London gave him instructions in how to get in this new position.

* * *

><p>"You understand what I just told you." London asked him with a little nervous, as he position himself between her legs, making her spread them open more for him.<p>

"I think so." Zack was as nervous as London, but he pushed his down by swallowing the lump in his throat. "Here goes nothing." As he slowly moved his dick to her pussy hole, he looked up at London to find their eyes locked on the other, not taking his eyes from hers, he enter her.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed as she felt his dick enter her pussy.

It felt different for both of them in this position. For London it felt amazing to feel him hit the right places inside her, that she couldn't get riding him. And for Zack he loved that he was in control in this position then the other, but then again he never felt her pussy this wet and hot. And he was finding that the faster he goes the hotter and wetter she became. And although he can only come up to her breasts, that didn't stop him from kissing every part of her skin his lips can reach, while pounding in her, making her body answer to his actions on it.

Closing her eyes tight, while gripping the fluffy red rug under her, London could feel another orgasm coming, but this one felt like it was coming from her whole being, and feeling this wonderful hunger coming from with in, had her wanting all of him.

"I-...Go deeper Zack, make love to me...I want all of you.- Oh Zackary I'm cumming!" She said, breathing heavily.

" Don't. Hold on a little longer, London. I'm almost there." Breathing just as heavily, Zack lean his face to her breasts, taking turns sucking on them as he pumped deeper in her pussy, more faster.

Which once he did this, she couldn't hold back anymore, but as she came for the 3rd time, Zack with 4 rapid pumps in her. Came after her, releasing his whole load inside her. Completely spent Zack rested his warm heated face on her breasts, listing to London's heavy heart beats against his ear. While London who couldn't drop the smile off her face, wrapped her arms around him, while resting herself.

* * *

><p>"I love you, Zackary." She finally honestly said, after a while them resting, making a lazy grin appear on Zack's face. But being drain and of able to move his body to kiss her, Zack instead brush his lips against her right breast.<p>

"I love you too, London." He told after kissing her breast. "I'm sorry I broke your first condition-"

London kissed his head. "Don't be, I'm not...To be honest I feel so-"

"Complete." He said, finishing for her. Giving out a small giggle, London kiss his head again.

"Yeah...and truly loved."

"I'll always love you...my London." Feeling a little energy return, Zack moved up to kiss her, which had him pulling out of her with his now soft member. "No girl or woman can or would ever compare to you in my heart." He gaze deep into her eyes. "I might be the key to your heart, but you're the queen that rules mine." Not giving London a chance to speak, he seal his lips with hers.

As they kissed passionately as two lovers who just made love, and not mindless sex. They knew what they just did wasn't sex- no that last barrier went out the window, when Zack cum deep inside London's body.

Although London wanted to stay like this, she knew that she needed to get back downstairs, and Zack needed to be gone. Knowing this had London breaking their silent's and kissing to speak.

"I hate to say this, but we need to get dressed, and get you out of here and back to your school. By the way, how are you gonna explain you skipping your classes to your parents, or Cody?" She asked, then started getting up after Zack with his energy back, got off her and picked up his clothes from the couch and floor getting dressed.

"With both Max and Bob's help. I'm able to be here why they keep Cody busy. And as for my classes, I have a hall pass from the office lady, Miss Pepper." Zack paused to check his watch to noticed that it was almost the beginning of his 5th period class( science class). "And thanks to Jake our school janitor, all my teachers think I'm in the nurse's office, laying down because I have a headache. None of my teachers will think anything odd that I missed a few of classes for being in the nurse's office even though the nurse is on a vacation, because of last April where I stayed in the nurse's office with a headache, while she was on vacation." Now with his red/black shirt on, Zack smirked over to London who was stun with his planed out plan.

"Wow... Okay, that answer my first questions, but how are you gonna get back from here to there." Done buttoning up her jacket and completely clothed. London stepped over to the couch and picked up the jewelry case that ended up on the floor. Then placed it in Zack's jacket pocket before handing his jacket to him, as he begun to talk.

"Well I didn't really think I was gonna to be here this long, so I'm not sure if I can get a cab at this time-"

London pulled him to her, by wrapping her arms around him, giving him a hug with his back to her front. "I can call my personal cab driver Sam to take you back to school." Letting go of him, London pulled out her cellphone and started texting Sam as Zack put on his jacket. "And don't worry, I'll have two $50.00 you can pay him so that he'll be quieted about you." She stopped talking to read Sam's text. "He says he'll be here in less then 20 minutes. So lets-"

The sounds of something in the attic falling like one of the school's desk chair, had London and Zack freezing up.

"Please tell me that was a really big rat that did that?" Zack whisper as he turned to London, to see fear all over her face.

"All the time I been coming up here, I have not seen one rat or mouse, and I'm betting my whole fortune that wasn't a normal sound for any rodent." Whispering as low as him, London took his hand into hers and started making her way to where the sounds came from.

But before they could reach the source of the loud sound, they heard hurry footsteps, then the attic door opening and closing. Realizing that her and Zack were found out, London still holding Zack's hand rushed out of the attic and downstairs, and the school's halls, while the whole time keeping out of sight. She didn't let go of his hand until they were outside her school and she saw a black/yellow cab waiting on the curb with a black hawk on it showing her it was Sam, her personal cab driver. Placing two $50.00 in Zack's hand, she looked around her, before bringing her eyes to his. "I love you...I'll call you tonight."

Zack knew London was worry that they were found out, and he was too. But hearing her saying again that she loves him, had a big grin pop on his face. "I love you too." He hug her, which she returned, and then with a quick kiss. He was getting in the cab and handing the two $50.00 to Sam, a tall laid back black hair, brown eyes guy, who with London's earlier directions knew to take Zack to his school without asking. As Sam started driving away, Zack looked behind to see London wave to him, before heading back into her school.

_I hope she wan't get in trouble. _Zack thought turning around to sit better in his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost the beginning of 7th period- math class<strong>

"Man, I thought you were gonna make it back before lunch" Bob said, as Zack stepped up to his locker beside him. "Not at our last class."

"I thought I was too." Zack opened his locker and took out his math book. "But one thing lead to another and before I known it-" He paused in his sentience, when he realized what he was gonna spill out to Bob in the school hall where anybody could hear their conversation.

"Before you known what?" Bob spoke up, as he himself took out his math book, before locking his locker. "Come on, man. Finish what you were saying."

Zack not saying anything, closed his own locker and started making his way to their math class, changing the subject. "I'll tell you later in private, but right now tell me how you kept Cody from noticing I was gone."

"Oh I didn't have too." Zack stopped in his track at this.

"Wait? What do you mean, that you didn't have too?" Bob looked back to Zack, not moving.

"I mean that Cody wasn't in any of the classes I have with him, and Max said he wasn't in any of the classes that she has with him either." As Bob stated this, the bell rung for last period, which had them rushing to get to class and once they got to class, Zack handed Mr. Forgess his hall pass and told him that he was feeling well to come back to class, which Mr. Forgess believe the whole lie he was giving him.

"We..ll are-n't..yo-u..a...brav-e...troop-per- to co-me-to class-." Placing a innocent smile on his face, Zack tuned out Mr. Forgess as he kept rambling, while trying not to groan.

Still keeping up his front, Zack didn't get to go to his seat until the bell rung to start class, which had Mr. Forgess stopping his talking to him, to begin class. Thanking the bell for ringing, Zack went to his seat, but before he could get back to the earlier conversation he had with Bob in the hall. His cellphone went off, which had him snatching it up before Mr. Forgess could hear it. Realizing that it was a text, Zack looked up to his math teacher, to see he was busy writing on the board to noticed him, which once he saw this. Zack with his cellphone out-of-sight from everybody readied the text sent to him.

**"Sam text me, that he got you back to school in time, I hope you're okay? As for what that noise and footsteps in the attic we heard was, I'm not sure cause nothing happen after I came to my class...so since it seems that we weren't found out...how about you come to my suite... once you get home... Love LT"**

Zack found a smile come to his lips, when he saw she signed it with love for the first time. Still keeping his cellphone out-of-sight from his teacher, Zack text back his replies.

**"Yeah I'm okay. He got me back before my last class, and I'm glad you didn't get in trouble. And as for me coming over... As soon as I can...I'll be there, I promise...Love your Zackary." **

He didn't wait longer then 3 minuets, before London text back.

**"I'll hold you to that, love. See you soon."**

Now grinning Zack put away his cellphone, and got to doing his math work, while thinking about his London, which had him forgetting about what he was talking to Bob about earlier.

* * *

><p>But after class was over and Zack was at his locker gathering his stuff and the school work that both Bob and Max put his locker for him. He was inform at the last second, when he was heading for the school bus by Max and Haley(both the head news reporters for the school) that their was a student meeting about to start, which had him as the vice-president attending the meeting. Once he got there, he remember his unfinished conversation with Bob about his baby brother, when he saw Cody at the meeting. Which had him stepping up to him to find where he was all day.<p>

"Cody, where have you been?" He asked playing off that he was actually at school all day to noticed. "I didn't see you in any of our classes, and Max told at lunch that you wasn't in the your homeroom class neither. So again I ask you. Where were you?"

Zack watched Cody say something to Gwen who kiss his cheek, showing that they were still dating, before looking back to him. "I been here all day getting this meeting ready...It seems that it has come to mine and Mr. Slate(Principal) attention that a lot of students have been skipping classes more this year then last, so I came up with this meeting to decide what we can do to stop this problem."

Zack couldn't do nothing but nod his head to this, and once Cody finished explaining his where-bouts to him, he started the meeting which lasted so long, that they missed the school bus and city bus, which had Carey picking them up. But before Zack left the meeting he asked Bob(who was school treasurer) if he could stay over as a sleepover, which since it was Friday, Carey said he could after Bob said sure. That was after Zack told in secret why he needed him to agree.

With this planned Zack not waiting for his brother or mother to keep up, rushed up to their family suite to pack for his 'sleepover'. By the time his brother and mother reach the suite, he was already finished packing. So with a kiss on Carey's cheek, and telling her that he will be in the hotel's arcade room until Bob's mom would pick him up, and with that he left his family suite. But making sure he wouldn't get caught, Zack took the elevator, but stopped the elevator on the second floor under their floor and took the stairs back up, which with the stairs closer to London's penthouse then his family suite, he slipped in London's suite without been noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>In London's penthouse 7:38 pm<strong>

Not to shocked that London wasn't in her suite when he arrived, Zack made himself comfortable by making him and London some hot chocolate in her kitchen and sat on her balcony. That was 5 hot chocolates and 12 unanswered texts and 10 out going un-calls later, and if it wasn't starting to rain, he would of stay out on the balcony. So now sitting on the couch in London's living room, Zack was starting to think that maybe Cody was right about his and London's relationship was just a joke, which had him tearing up. But before Zack could let his tears fall. He turned towards the door when he heard the door knob starting to turn. As he was standing up from the couch to welcome London in, his earlier doubts left his mind. _That's the second time I have thought Cody was right about my relationship with London, but no more, I will-_

But when he saw Cody standing at the door and not London, he didn't know what to think, but that didn't stopped him from speaking.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same question, but I already know that answer." Cody stepped into the suite closing the door. Noticing Zack's frown when he walked up to him. "But since you don't know why I'm here and London's not-" Zack's eyes went wide at this, which Cody saw. "Yeah the cat's out of the bag, about you and London. It seems that Maddie had payed one of her friends to keep a eye on London, who caught you there with her today during school in the a-"

"WHO! TELL ME!" Zack cut Cody off by gripping him up by his beige vest, bringing them face to face. But although Cody couldn't get out of Zack's grip, that didn't less his disappointment in his brother's actions lately or his taste in females.

"Look at you! Because of that slutty bi-" Cody didn't get to finish when he found his brother's fist connecting with his face, making him fall to the floor holding his busted nose.

"I told you never to call London that again! Now tell me, which of Maddie's friends told about London and me!" Already feeling dread about what was coming his way after hitting his twin, Zack kept his distance from Cody this time.

Still holding his nose, Cody glared at his twin who was now looking more and more like a stranger to him. "I don't know which one told, but it got back to mom-"

"Where is London right now?" Remembering what London inform him that day about his parents knowing everything and the threat his mom gave London, had him fearing where London could be.

Needing his nose taking care of right now, Cody gave up with talking reasoning with his brother. "She should be on her way to the airport by now- Hey where do you think you're going?" Cody cried out as his brother left the suite.

Zack hoping it wasn't to late, rushed out of the penthouse heading for the elevator, but when the elevator was taking it's time to reach him. He took the stairs, and without slowing down he made it down to the lobby in record time, and even though he was sweating bullets now, he didn't stop until he saw Esteban in the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Esteban...please...tell...me...that...Lon-" Breathless and feeling his body screaming at him for how he has put it through already. Zack had to take deep breaths before he could finish his sentience. "don...is still here."<p>

Without saying a word, Esteban pointed towards Norman who was holding the door open. Catching on Zack while fighting his tireder body made his way to Norman to stepped outside the door to see in the heavy rain his London making her way inside a limousine with Moseby not to far behind her, holding a umbrella above them. And although there were people on the street, that didn't stopped him from running outside in the rain calling out to her.

"LONDON!"

Which had both London and Moseby looking back to him in shock as he approached them, but he stopped in his tracks, when Moseby block his path to London.

"Moseby," London place a gently hand on his shoulder, making him looked over his shoulder at her. "please." Seeing the pleading in her tear filled eyes, had Moseby sighing before stepping back, while still holding the umbrella over London and him. Which once he stepped back, Zack rush into London's waiting arms under the umbrella.

"Is it true?" Zack started, not holding his tears, while hugging her back. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes. But I don't want to go," London answer him as she pulled him back a little to looked at him, in her embrace. "But I have to...I broke Carey and my step-mother's deal, and so now I'm being sent to a private boarding school out of the county." She brushed his now rain hair from his forehead.

"London, we need to get going so we don't miss the plane." Hearing Moseby' s voice, made Zack hug London tighter.

"What county? Will you be coming back-" London cut him off by kissing his head to quieted his pleading questions.

"I can't tell what county because I don't know myself and I don't know for sure when I'll be able to come home ," London pause to looked at Moseby who gave her the okay, which had her leaning closer to Zack's ear. "But if you want to write to stay in touch with each other, then Moseby will send it for you with his letter every month to me." She gave a small smile to him. "If I could, you know I would of found a way to stay for good.

"I know." Zack said frowning.

"Hey, don't feel down." She wipe his tears that was mixed in the rain on his face. "I'll send a letter back to you every month to let you know my love for you will never change no matter what anybody says or thinks. Are love is true."

"I'll write to you too... Can I call you too?"

"I'm happy to hear that you'll write me back. But as for calling me, you can't, but just for a heads up. Keep your cellphone close by you at all times-"

"London, we have only 30 minutes left."

"Okay Moseby," London put on a brave smile as she hug Zack again. "Remember Zack that even if I'm halfway around the world, it want stop me from loving you." Zack could see the tears that she was holding back so far was starting to trail down her face. "...I promise one day," She gazed down at him "you and I will be free to be together... So don't give up on us."

"I want. I love you London...and no matter how long it takes you... I'll still be here waiting for your return." Now sodding London pulled him in another hug, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too, my Zackary." After saying this London lean down and kissed him. But before Zack knew what was happening, he found himself jerked away from London's lips and arms, by his dad, while his mother stepped up to London yelling at her.

"I told you to stay away from my son, but did you listen?" Zack tried to get out of his dad's hold, but found he couldn't with his mind finally catching up that his body was give-out. So as he was held back against his will, he had to watch his mom chew out his love. "You should be happy that if it wasn't for Rose, I would of had you behind bars right now. But Rose convince me that sending you away from Zack, is smarter then to bring your family in the mud then you already have-" Although London still had tears sliding down her cheeks and her heart was breaking, that didn't stop her from holding her grounds against Carey, but before she could go toe to toe with Carey. Moseby stepped in.

"Look, Carey." He blocked London from Carey. "I know you're upset with what happen between your son and Miss Tipton-"

"You're damn right I'm upset...that little slut-"

"Carey." There was calm in Moseby's voice, but anybody can tell he wasn't trilled with Carey insulting London in front of him. "I think that its wise that you, Kirk take Zack inside. So me and Miss Tipton can get to our plane before we miss it." With that said, Moseby lead London into the limousine, which as he did, London took one last longing stare at Zack who return the stare, before slipping in the limousine with Moseby behind her, and once they were in the limousine it drove off...

* * *

><p><strong>A week before the Martin twins's 14th birthday<strong>

Getting back from hanging out at the park. Zack and his friends; Max, Bob, and Haley and even Marcus who was vising Boston to perform once again at Zack and Cody's birthday in a week. Was now resting in Marcus's suite across the hall from Zack's family suite. But as Zack was watching his friends get comfortable around him in the living suite, he noticed that with Marcus here all his friends were paired as couple now; Max&Marcus and Bob&Harley(she change her name last summer)...all except him. Not wanting to ruin the couples times together, Zack told them he had to get to his part-time job in the hotel. But even though he had the day off, he stilled went back to his family's suite to get ready for work, hoping that maybe he could convince Moseby to let him work on his day off.

Besides being grounded for two months, for breaking his brother's nose. Zack didn't get grounded or in too much trouble with having a relationship with London. All because his parents blame London for 'corrupt' his mind. And even though he tried to tell them it was his choice to see London; friendly and sexually. His parents didn't want to hear him. So even though his parents thought everything was going to go back the way things were with London far away, Zack proved them wrong, when he not only started sports last May; like basketball, but he also gave his place of being vice-president to Gwen, who happily took it and not even two days later broke up with Cody. But speaking of his twin brother. After Zack broke his nose, him and Cody barely acknowledge each other, even at the dinner table. They even got in a few fights that almost made Cody lose his place as president at their school(which he won for another school year). But when summer came around Zack asked Moseby if he could work as his helper around the hotel to learn the hotel business and also find a way to keep his distance from his brother and parents, through the day, which Moseby didn't mind, because every since he agreed to send Zack's letters every month with his to London, who sends letters back to both of them every time they send one to each other. Which with that secret between them, Zack and Moseby became good friends. Almost like a uncle and nephew relationship.

After taking a shower and changing into a clean white shirt, and putting on his blazer jacket and slacks, Zack was combing his hair to make neat, when he heard his cellphone go off, thinking that it was one of his sport buddies calling to see if he wanted to play next weekend when he's off from work, so Zack was completely taken back when he heard a sweet voice he ain't heard since last Feb.

"Hello, my Zackary."

Falling on his bed, it took Zack a moment to reply back. "London? Is that you?"

"Unless you have someone else calling you there Zackary, that I don't know about from your letters-"

"No." Zack tried to keep his heart from beating so fast. "It's just been awhile since I have heard your voice...I missed it...and I miss you." Zack got up to closed his bedroom door, forgetting all about going anywhere.

"I miss you too...and I can't wait to see you...soon-"

"Soon? Does that mean you're coming home? Will you be coming in time for my birthday." Zack didn't know he was holding his breath until London's sweet giggle came through the speaker.

"Although I would love to come back in time for yours and Cody's birthday, but I can't." Zack started frowning at this let down. "But with daddy's divorce with Rose. You know after he found out that she went behind his back and sent me away without his say. And with you're help, I was able to fine a loophole in that stupid family-bind contract...So thanks to you I'm able to come home three days before Christmas-

"WHAT? I DID? YOU ARE?" Zack was now standing on his bed, staring at his cellphone. But realizing that he was yelling in his cellphone, had Zack calming down before speaking again. "So you gonna to be able to visit for Christmas this year?"

"No." Zack's eyebrow lifted when London said no. "I'm not visiting...I'm coming home to stay."

"HELL YEAH!" realizing what he did again, Zack rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I keep yelling in your ear."

"It okay, Zackary." He heard her giggle. "I believe Moseby screamed louder so far, but if it's okay with you, please don't try to out do him." They both started laughing at this.

"I'll try my best." He started teasing.

"That's all I ask." Which she teased back. And for awhile they did nothing but teased other the phone, that was until London bought up that she got him a special Christmas gift. "Since you told me in your letters, that you don't take off your necklace at anytime that you keep closed to your heart, just like me with my heart locket. I believe that this Christmas gift will be just as special as your necklace, if not more."

"Wow, this must be some gift...how much did it cost you-" Zack stopped talking when he heard London's giggle again.

"Oh, Zack. This gift I didn't buy...but actually with you in mind, I made it with all my love to you. I believe when you see your Christmas gift, you will see that it has our love for each other written all over it."

"Then I can't wait to see it and you this Christmas." Zack heard someone in the suite, as London started talking.

"I can't wait to see you too. But just like I told Moseby. You can't let nobody know I'm coming home or when...that goes for Max, Bob. Got it."

"Yeah got it, I want tell anyone-" He pause and moved the cellphone from his ear, when he heard Cody's voice in the living room. "Although I rather not end this long distance call with you, but I can hear Cody in the suite and I don't want him-"

"Its okay, I have to get to class... my roommate Stacy is giving me look that says 'she not missing her horse training waiting on me, so I better go. I'll called you we I can...happy early birthday... I hope you have a wonderful birthday, and be nice to Cody...I Love you with all my heart Zackary."

"I love too...and I'll tried to get along with him, but I can't promise I will... Damn I can't wait to be able to hold you, and this time I won't let go ever."

"I wouldn't want you to let go, because I want let you go-"

Even though both of them had to hang up...it was becoming the hardest thing to do...but eventuality they did hang up. But if Zack knew it would be the last time he'd hear her voice again, he would of never ended that call...

*****************************End of Flashback***************************************** *****

"Damn Zack, do you know what time it is? Some people sleep at this time!"

Zack came out of his memories, walking away from his windows, heading towards his small sitting area in his bedroom, when he heard his brother's heavy breathing voice come through his cell. _Not you or Bailey from what I can hear in your voice..._

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued: part 2- My one and only<strong>


End file.
